Snow Walker and Seven Exorcists
by Amura Rin
Summary: My first fic. Alternate universe of D.Gray-man in Snow White drama. KandaXFem-Allen, LaviXLenalee. Will Kanda and Allen eventually received their lovey-dovey life or eventually being destroyed by everyone around them... mainly by the Authoress...
1. Unfortunate Events

**I'm new here and I don't mind any flames you will gave me. Of course I have heart and it's just I don't want to back off and accepted it. This Yullen and if you don't like then... it's up to you. Also there's Lavi X Lenalee and this is just the introduction.**

Once upon a time, at the kingdom of Dark Order, live a king name Lavi and his beautiful-super-I-tell-ya queen, Lenalee. Both of them have longed a child and they don't care whether it's a boy or a girl. To make this story very simple… they adopt the Prime Minister, Mana Walker… 5 years old daughter, whose name is Allen Walker. You wanna know why they adopt her? Cause Mana Walker passed away because of some identified disease and only the damn authoress knew what it is.

Okay, yada-yada… King Lavi and Queen Lenalee raised Allen like their own and the result? It leads toward the queen herself toward the Reaper when Allen herself was 10 years old. After the most-unfortunate death of his beloved queen, King Lavi married with a princess next kingdom, whose name is Road Kamelot…

Everyone was utterly shocked even the Millennium Earl could die because of heart attack… well, sort of. The new queen, Road was perfectly looking like an innocent child princess, BUT BEFORE THE DAMN EYES OF KING LAVI ONLY! At his back, she was one of 13 cruelest people in the world!

And yet again, to make this story short… we'll have a time skip… a year later; King Lavi also joined his previous beautiful-super-I-tell-ya Queen Lenalee, and this time… it was not from some kind of disease. It happened cause first, King Lavi irritated the Bookman, who served as the librarian by throwing a wild party at the library… and so, the Bookman gave King Lavi his ultimate flying kick at his face, which resulted King Lavi to fly backward and crashed the library main window and fly again, toward the beautiful scenery of outer space, and caused him a lack of oxygen and died at the crime scene.

Later, Bookman was arrested by Cross Marian, the military general and threw inside the prison for a years… or maybe days. Although it should be sorta sad, grieving moment as the kingdom loss its king, however, many men, especially from fathers side overjoyed hearing the death of their king because he will, never ever again… flirt with their daughters. Hell! The king even flirted with his own adopted daughter! But silently, they wished Komui Lee, the kingdom mad scientist were dead at the first place after he invented such a useful, yet troublemaker Komurin.

Being a widow, Road does not feel sad to be mourning her dearly beloved-or-not king, instead… she laugh maniacally and throw a party at the library… which annoyed Bookman later if he heard this. To tell the truth, if Road actually mourning his death… hell might actually frozen right now, cause like hell that things is going to be happening at Dark Order Kingdom.

Upon after so many explained events, Queen Road-… I mean Empress Road took over the kingdom without marrying other men; and does that allow may I ask? The Que-… I mean Empress Road ruled the kingdom merciless! She turned the once luxuries kingdom into some damn pit hell, she turned all the soft-cute canvas colour into some emo dark maniac colour, which utterly disgusted cause I-hope-you-all-can-imagine-a-most-hideous-gift-warped-town-in-the-history.

Not only that, poor dear Froi Tiedoll have to suffered everyday by painting the Empress Road picture every single seconds… just to complete it. Making Komui work inside his solitude office prison 24/7, declare a 'Women Abused' campaign that General Cross were not allowed to date women again. Oh! Not for Jerry cause Empress Road command him to cook and he enthusiastically accept it. Threaten Miranda Lotto to fire her everyday and mocked her. Command Arystar Krory to burn the entire mutant-rare-species flower to replace it with some also-unknown-rare-species-I-don't-know-what's-it. And she also make poor dearly Allen to work as a servant.

Enough chattering bout Empress Road, let us move our view toward Allen Walker. She was beautiful with her beautiful enchanted blue eyes, white skin and semi-long silver hair which earned her a nickname, 'Snow Walker'.

Each year passed, Snow Walker a.k.a Allen Walker had grew beautifully into a fine, perfect lady. She was very hardworking and friendly lady; her most friends were a mere servant like her or not like Tiedoll, Komui, Cross, Jerry, Miranda, and Krory. She has a fine, soft voice which she used it to sang everyday after finishing her works at the isolate garden which the Empress Road herself don't have to visit it cause Tyki Mikk, the kingdom professor, making her do all the homeworks like hell.

**If you wanted Kanda to appear, please review and he will appear next chapter. If you wanted Yullen's time then you must be patience, I'll try my best to update it.**


	2. Allen Lost Her What!

**Great news today! I get A in my English. That really makes my day. And I'm truly grateful for all the reviews you all gave to me. I wanted to thank FireNose, Midnite snacks, windam2611, erisfer, Kiracookies, pockylover123, and seaturtlesrox. I hope the seven of you will keep review this story. And oh yeah, Lavi will never ever again flirts with their daughters, I'm truly regret that I didn't check it twice and I even more regret that my description of Allen is not very well... But, thank you.**

* * *

Allen circled and dancing around the garden alone, making her long skirt while watering the flowers such as roses, daffodils, pansies, sunflowers, orchid, magnolia, lily and jasmine. Her long hair that has been tied low with a red ribbon, a gift from Mana behind her neck swung marvelously as she dancing around while singing…

ima mo oboete iru no

anata tabidatsu hi ni mita yume wo

namida tsutau anata no hoho

te wo nobasu to yami no naka kieta

Krory, who is not far away from the garden, smiled as he heard Allen enchanting voice while he was fertilizing the also-unknown-rare-species-I-don't-know-what's-it with Miranda and she also smiled upon hearing the white haired girl voice.

futo me wo samasu

madoromi sashikomu genjitsu

akaku somaru hito no naka anata mitsuketa

A certain red haired general, who was still sad on the unfortunate event inside his room, began to calm down for a while when he heard a lovely voice.

ima wa wakatte'ru kara

futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo

hikaru hakanai nagareboshi

tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

Komui and Tiedoll were bickering about Tiedoll doesn't want to draw his Komurin's family and started to chase him until they both stumbled across Krory alongside with Miranda to hear the song.

hitomi ga yureru tabi ni omoidasu no

anata no me mitsumete mo haruka kanata mite

Tyki, who were taking his pleasure of strolling inside the castle, stopped at the open-air hallway building that's just beside the garden when he heard the familiar voice owner that he have longed to be with, _"Ah... Allen Walker, you voice is so intimate to my ear… just someday. Someday. I wanted to hear your voice to scream my name…"_ Tyki thought as he tried to picture Allen dancing and singing in front of him.

ima wa wakatte'ru kara

futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo

hikaru hakanai nagareboshi

tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

Allen right hand were holding the watering can while her left one held her skirt when she wanted to turn around to water the roses behind her. Being unaware, she was being watched by raven person figure, who was sitting on the border of castle wall. It's seemed this person is already being captivated by Allen voice.

ima wa wakatte'ru kara

ano hi kawashita yakusoku no imi wo

hikaru hakanai nagareboshi

tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

She started to hum after finishing the song while closing her eyes. Allen only stopped to hummed when she heard someone clapped, and she immediately opened her eyes, only to find a very handsome young man, older than her, sitting highly on the castle wall. "W-who are you?" she stammered between her voices.

The young man stopped to clapped, but still in same position, smirked at her, "You have a nice voice there." He said as he tilted his head above, showing that he's almighty bastard or something in that line.

Allen who was scared toward the young man, began to back away… dropping the watering can, she turned back to ran away from the young man. Unfortunately, the authoress is being so damn cruel today that she make Allen stumble forward, almost hit the edge of the well as she began to fall, _"Oh no! Why is authoress is being so cruel today!"_ she thought like as she was about to die and quickly close her eyes.

Luckily today that authoress thought that she might want to make the reader happy… and so, as Allen thought that she was going to die, a pair of strong arms held her back and her waist, preventing her from falling. A few strands of her lifesaver hair began to tickle Allen angelic face as her lifesaver bringing her close to his body. "Oi…" the person who held her spoke.

Allen slowly opened her bluish eyes, expected to see the person that save her and hoped that it was her 'prince charming' that have a blond hair and riding a white horse, and give her a dashing smile that will make her heart flutter like butter. But, she was dead wrong… and still hoped that he has a white horse.

The young man from before, holding her close to him that their faces were about inched apart, making Allen blushed furiously. "Moyashi. How long do you intent to staring at me?" the young man spoke.

The girl body suddenly turned stone and crack, "_Mo-… moyashi? Wh-… what is that?"_ she thought and aware that the word was some kind of insult in his language. Being a purely virgin 15 years old girl… she does what almost all the girls like would do…

"I know this is kind of rush but…" Allen hands crept behind the young man neck and pulled him into a kiss, "I love you… Mr. Stranger… let's get married. Now." she blushed as they do another intimate passionate kiss.

Boo. That was utterly not a purely virgin 15 years old girl doings… and I think it's illegally to hand your 15 years old daughter to someone older than her, right?

And thus, the real thing what was happening is…

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. A vein just popped on Allen head, she just felt like she wanted to murder the young man before her but halted as she is being a lady with manner after all. She kept her head down, to think any excellent words to describe the situation. When she was about to open her mouth, a warm lips just descended on her temple. _"Oh my lord! Oh my lord!"_ Allen began to get dizzy and now she does what almost all the girls like would do…

Slap.

Allen eyes began to get watery, much to the young man surprised; she shoved him and quickly ran away, covering her face. _"Dear lord… my virginity is being taken away in the broad daylight!"_ Allen screamed inside her mind, cursing the authoress. It's seemed that Allen Walker really lack of 'Sex Education'. And we should blame it at King Lavi and Queen Lenalee, also Mana Walker.

Upon hearing a faint sound of crying, Krory and Miranda quickly turned around and surprised seeing Allen crying while running toward them, hugging Miranda. Miranda, being so protective toward the young Allen, hugged her back and patted her silver hair, "Dear, dear Allen… why are you crying?" Miranda asked her.

Allen tilted her head, sniffle, "Mi-… Miranda…" she called her.

"Yes?" Miranda smiled at her.

"I… I-…" Allen hugged Miranda tightly, "I've lost my virginity!" she exclaimed but a little faint.

Miranda patted her head again, "Its okay, Allen… Losing you vir-…" suddenly, Miranda turned white, as well as Krory who was utterly shock beyond his belief. "Doesn't mean that…" Miranda tried her best to finished words.

"WHAT!" Both Krory and Miranda freak out and shouted like the world is going to fall into Millennium Earl's hand once more.

"I've lost my virginity…" Allen repeated the words in her sob.

* * *

**Can you imagine Allen hair in this story? Well, it's kinda like Lulubell's hair but Allen bangs is still the same, only her ponytail. And can you all guess who is the one who stole Allen's virginity? And he will appeared more in the next chapter. Oh, by the way, do you like OC? Cause I planned to put a one... just one. Please review and I accept any flames...**

* * *


	3. The Story of Awesome Kanda

I don't know what to write by I'm truly happy, maybe because this is my first fic. I took my spare time during breakfast just to update Chapter 3 and I hope everyone around me could give me inspirations to do this more. And I truly grateful for FireNose, Midnite snack, windam2611 and Kiracookies for reviewing my story. And also thank you for Yume Li. 

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land full of dragons, innocence's, akumas and strange flying things… there was a kingdom; name was Lotus, ruled by Kanda's family. But this time, we don't want to explain the history of Kanda's lame ol' history… we wanted to know who's our hero that would make our dear heroine pissed out of her mind till the end of their happy ever after perfect lovey-dovey life.

This is. The story about a boy. Name… Awesome Kanda! Seriously, he would kill me if I said it aloud. Well, if he was a life…

Yuu Kanda is his given name. He has long black hair, which he uses soap to wash and a pair of dark blue eyes, which he uses it often to give people a death glare. His favourite meal is Soba. Soba for morning, lunch, dinner, supper, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow… Geez, doesn't he get bored eating the same thing everyday? Well, I don't!

Dearly, when Yuu Kanda reaches his 18th birthday, his parents expected him to get married and have a many children. Our dear Kanda is really handsome, smart and really reliable in any situations… including paying him to replace you in final exam. Upon hearing our beloved hero seek a wife, many girls from all over the kingdom came to represent before him… which sadly he turn down all of them. This is quite angered our hero father… who is now seeks an answer to know something dark secret about his son.

Kanda walked through the dimmed hallway of castle, making his way toward the dining room where his family awaited for him. As he approached dining room door, a butler that stood over the door opened it without a words. Kanda entered the room without stopping on his way, as he entered the room… the door behind him began to close. He eyed toward the figure inside the dining room which is his father and mother, including Gozu and Daisya that served as their butler. "What's the matter that you wish to see me, father?" Kanda spoke toward his old men.

His father rose from his seat, which is at the end of the dining room and his mother sat beside him, "My son, Yuu… there's something I need to asked you." He said with a calm voice.

"Yuu, you better listen this carefully." His mother gave him a smile that would make every suitor fell in love with her 20 years ago.

"Yes mother." Kanda nodded, "So, what do you wanted to ask me father?"

"It's actually… erm…" his father swirled both of his index finger together, "Actually… we…" he looked at his wife, which she gave a pity smile at him, "Wanted to ask… you…" he then looked toward Gozu, who immediately shivered.

Being irritated with his father damn long speech, Kanda slammed his fist on the dining table before him, "What's it, father!" he exclaimed.

"Epp!" his father backed away, while his hands make a defensive move. He then quickly pointed toward Gozu, "Gozu! I command you to tell the truth!" he glared.

"W-what?!" Gozu panicked, "But Your Highness! I can't tell him! He will immediately kill me!" Gozu slurred out.

"What? How dare you defy me, Gozu!" he began to cry and wept it using a handkerchief, "Gozu, from this day…" a sudden dark aura surround him, "I'll make you clean every single Kanda's family room everyday!"

Being so damn chickened till his spine, Gozu make one brilliant move, "Oh Your Highness! How could you!" he ran toward the queen. "Milady! He is threatening me!" Gozu cried at the queen lap.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. TWITCH. Oh… Kanda is so damn annoyed with the scene before him… immediately drew his 'mugen' and slashed the dining table into half, "Shut the hell up! Spit it out already!" a fire engulf on his body.

"Epp!" the king and Gozu hugged each other after seeing Kanda that look like a demon have been rise from the hell.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda…" Daisya step forward from his place, putting his right thumb and index finger over his temple while shaking his head a little.

Kanda turned his irritated expression face toward Daisya, "What do you want?"

Daisya sighed, "Well, being so smug because of your so-called-pretty-face and turn down the entire proposal… your father began to doubting something about you…"

"And what's it?"

Daisya suddenly appeared in front of Kanda with his eyes big as a plate while poking Kanda right shoulder, "Are you gay?" he said casually. The flame over Kanda body quickly extinguished.

The dining room suddenly turned silent. Only the sound of burning came from fireplace behind the king.

Kanda lowered his head, hiding his face with his bangs, "Repeat it."

"Well, if you're not gay… maybe you're bisexual… or less or maybe something like that." Daisya said as he made a thinking pose.

"Again." Kanda said, this time in threatening voice.

"Aww… Prince Yuu, don't make me saying the same things over and over again." He smiled playfully.

Suddenly, Kanda swung his mugen at his right, making the vase that have been placed there split two, in clean cut. "You all questioning my sexualities?" his face still didn't rise; the only thing that was visible is his devil smile.

"Yeah! And care to answer it?" Daisya put both of his hand behind his head, still smiled playfully at Kanda.

Kanda swung back his mugen and the blade now was on his palm, caressing it, "Oh, I do love answering questions…" a flame again engulfs on Kanda body, but this time… it was a combination of dark and blue auras. He then rapidly tilted his head, showing his evil gleamed eyes and the scariest smile or smirk in entire Lotus Kingdom.

Daisya, is being utterly so damn brilliant guy, making his most worst dumbly move, "Eh?" that's the only word that Daisya can think about.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!!" and with, Kanda send Daisya fly out from castle, making a loud crash sound as Daisya hit a wall and another till he came out from the rooftop. Kanda then looked toward his parents and Gozu, with his ultimate death glare, which giving the authoress a shock till her spine. He then brought his mugen to its sheath, before turning away with, "Che!" sound and walked out from the room.

And with that, the king make a conclusion that the price for fixing the wall, dining room, and the vase is almost about same as 30 years Daisya's wage.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Seriously dude, you can get a wrinkle before you reach age 20 if you make that frowning face again.

"Che! Like I care bout that!" Kanda, who was inside the stable, search for his black horse, ride it and make his horse run hastily out from Lotus Kingdom._"Damn old man, did he seriously wanted me to marry that girl?"_ oh, Kanda refer 'that girl' is Mei Ling. As he rode his horse across the wood, he then suddenly heard someone singing, _"What the-…?" _being enchanted by the voice of the owner, Kanda make his horse go forward toward the source of the song, and found a castle wall. "That person must be behind those walls…" Kanda thought. He then gets off from the horse, making his way toward the castle wall by jumping, and he landed on the castle wall border.

ima wa wakatte'ru kara

futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo

hikaru hakanai nagareboshi

tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

Kanda sat on the castle border, watching the silver haired girl singing while watering the flowers, seemed not aware of his presence.

ima wa wakatte'ru kara

ano hi kawashita yakusoku no imi wo

hikaru hakanai nagareboshi

tooi sora de miagete hohoemu

The girl started to hummed, still unaware of his presence. And to his surprise, he has been staring that girl longer than he expected! Twitch. Kanda clapped his hand, trying to make the girl aware of his presence.

She quickly opened her eyes, making her eyes darted toward Kanda, "W-who are you?" she stammered between her voices, maybe she was scared.

Kanda stop clapped, but still in same position, smirked at her, "You have a nice voice there." He said as he tilted his head above, showing that he's almighty bastard or something in that line.

Okay, the girl seemed petrified at first and then make her own brilliant move… ran away and stumble where Kanda quickly dashed to save her before her angelic face descend at the edge of the well. Kanda held the girl by placed his left hand behind the girl head while the other one at her waist.

"Oi…" he spoke.

She slowly opened her eyes. And oh, the girl took her long sweet time just to open her eyes, revealing again her grey eyes, staring at him.

Kanda then realize something, he had holding her close to him that their faces were about inched apart, making the girl blushed furiously. These make our dear hero really irritated but stay cool with it, "Moyashi. How long do you intent to staring at me?" he said.

The girl body suddenly turned stone and crack. Kanda expected the girl to get angry and slapped him, well… that's not going to happen since he got a great reflex. But, there is something about this girl that made Kanda heartbeat beating faster than usual. Maybe a kiss on her lips wouldn't harm anyone, right?

"_Ah!! Screw you, mind!!"_ Kanda make a mentally note that he will make someone out there pay for screwing his mind like that. And he will make it slowly and painfully.

And so, being a mature minded, with a respect toward women, and arrogant look… Kanda gave a kiss at the girl forehead without thinking, making the girl dizzy after that… and unexpected…

Slap.

The girl eyes began to get watery, much to Kanda surprised; she shoved him and quickly ran away, covering her face. Dear lord, what have our dear hero have done to such a purely virgin 15 years old girl?

With that, Kanda make his move to escape from there, feared that he'll be accused by trying to harass the poor girl. "Damn shit! I've to run. Now!" he thought as he jump toward the outside of the castle and ride his horse, making it run as fast as his horse could.

* * *

Hmm... I've thinking... should I tell a story bout Road or still bout our dear Allen in the next chap? I tried to put OC here but surprise there isn't! I haven't read any D.Gray-Man mangas and I haven't finish watching it either... Well, thank you and please review. I accept any flames but not damn mockery. 


	4. The Cruelest People in The World

Thank you very much for reviewing my story, although it's kinda a little and I just hoped there would be more. But, I have to be thankful because there's someone out there support me. Thank you to **midnite snacks, windam2611, erisfer, tokiya** and **Ai Minamoto**. I hope all of you will keep reviewing this story. And I don't believe that I actually doubled my words.

* * *

Empress Road sighed; she was bored to death right now. Ruling the kingdom was her second work, right now the most important work was doing the homework's! No, not the paperwork's that should be signed but it's a homework… school one. Maybe you all thought, "Screw the homework! Let's us govern the kingdom and throw a damn party 24/7!!", but no, cause we have Tyki. And he… he will torture to spread your very pit dark secret using his 'Tease' across the world! So far, his already victims are Millennium Earl, Jerry, Suman Dark, Bookman and Hevlaska. She then stood up from her study desk of her room, and walk toward the wall next to her right, it then revealing some secret door with a pathway through the underground dungeon. Empress Road walked through the pathway, and stopped inside a much dimmed room, that have decorated with some kinda gifts, toys and not to forget… gift wrappers.

She then made her way toward the mirror, which she had found inside Millennium Earl's room and took it without authority of Earl, in the middle of the room. The mirror was the most-not-so-fashionable one and I wonder why Earl bothers to treasure it? Well, it's because that's an 'Annoying Talking Magic Mirror', which will annoy you till the end of its service.

Empress Road coughed a bit, "Mirror, mirror at the center…" she said, "Who's the cruelest people in the world?"

Poof. Poof. Ka-BOOM! Suddenly, a very old man appeared after the sudden explosion, with some cloudy dark cloud or smoke inside the mirror, "It's…" the old man said.

"So? Who's it?" Empress Road replied.

"It's…" the old man repeat, the smoke began to disappear, "Where am I anyway?" the old man said casually. And can you guess who is it?

"And who are you anyway?" Empress Road asked the old man.

The old man coughed, "Well… young lady, my name is Kevin Yeegar and what could I grant for you today?" Yeegar said.

Empress Road seemed kinda pissed, "Why do they have to send different people?! Last time was Klaud Nine, then 65, Jasdevi, Komurin IV, Mahoja and then you!"

Yeegar scratched his head, "Well, the 'Magic Mirror' company actually hired random peoples and randomly send them because of technical trouble." He then placed both of his hand at his waist and stood proudly, "Then, what's your wish my dear?"

Empress Road sweat drop, "Ah, okay. So, mirror, mirror at the center… who's the cruelest people in the world?"

"Hmm… let me check first." Yeegar took out his laptop and search something at Yahoo! "Oh, let see… number one is Road Kamelot, number two is Tyki… etc.etc."

A sound of trumpet echoed through the room, "Yes! Damn straight! I'm still people favourite!" Empress Road let out victory cry.

Yeegar turn off his laptop, bowed, "My work is done. If you need help please contact the company or just report at the authoress which she will try to report it." And with that… Poof. Poof. Po-ooof. "Hmm?" Yeegar spoke. KA-BLAST!! It's surprise that the mirror actually didn't crack a bit.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well, let see… Lavi and Lenalee died. Empress Road, Allen virginity is taken away unknowingly, Krory and Miranda freak out, Kanda sexuality being questioned, Daisya is nowhere to be found, Yeegar is unknowingly dead or alive and now, who's my next victim? Ah yes, it's still about Allen virginity story which we want to see how freak out will Krory and Miranda again.

"WHAT??" Both Krory and Miranda freak out and shouted like the world is going to fall into Millennium Earl's hand once more.

"I've lost my virginity…" Allen repeated the words in her sob.

Getting back to the reality, Miranda held both Allen shoulder and kept in your mind reader, Miranda face was really damn close with Allen in freak out mode, "WHAT? WHEN? WHO? WHERE? WHY? HOW?" hey, are we learning English right now? Cause I have no mood to take any notes right now.

Krory pulled Miranda aside and now it's his turn in freak out mode, "Allen! Tell me who raped you?! I promise you that I will suck his blood till he died because of blood loss!!"

Allen sweat drop, "Rape?" she questioned.

Miranda punched Krory with all her might, "Allen! Who's the evil person that took it from you?!"

Krory pushed Miranda away, "Is it a guy with pretty face?"

"With black hair and dark blue eyes too?" Miranda spoke.

"And does he eat Soba everyday?" Krory said, making both Allen and Miranda sweat drops.

"_Well… sort of. But the Soba part… I don't know what to say."_ Allen thought.

"Don't mind him." Miranda said. "Tell me what happen, Allen! Does your… erm…" she blushed, "Part… err… hurt?"

"Hmm? What part?" being really lack of 'Sex Education' thingy, this conversation is really hard for Allen to understand.

Both Krory and Miranda sighed, after this we'll blame King Lavi, Queen Lenalee and Mana Walker. "How and when did he take your virginity, Allen?"

"Well, you see…" if you still wanted to hear about it, just read again Chapter Two. And after telling Krory and Miranda what was happened, Allen began to blush deeply.

Krory and Miranda sweat drop, "He kissed you?"

"On my forehead…" Allen finished the sentence, touching the place where the young man had kissed.

"That's…" Miranda began to cry of happiness, "So romantic!" she giggled.

Krory wept his tears with his sleeve, "Oh! It's so touching! I thought something worst had happen to you, Allen!"

"Er?" Allen made a quizzical look.

"Allen, if he kissing you on your forehead doesn't mean that you're losing your virginity… maybe he just doing that to tease you." Miranda spoke as she hugged Allen, patted her back.

Allen looked toward Miranda, "Really, Miranda?"

"Yup, and maybe he was doing that because he's already fall in love with you…" Krory interrupted.

Allen eyes widen as Miranda let go of her, "What?" she blushed furiously, "How could it be?! He's not my type! My type is 'prince charming' that has blond hair, dashing smile and white horse!" Allen exclaimed as she waved her hand up and down. "And do you know how long I waited my prince charming to appear?!"

"_Seriously, Allen… we don't know bout that."_ Both Krory and Miranda thought at the same time.

"Ah! When my prince charming will appear?" Allen still waved her hand up and down, resulting that she stumbled back. "Eh?" she suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind, keeping her still from being fall back.

"Oh! So who's your prince charming?" the person from behind asked.

"Mr. Tyki!" Krory and Miranda exclaimed, quickly bowed at him and stood up back.

"Eh?" Allen slowly turned her head behind, blushed frantically as she saw the person who saved her, again, "M-… Mr. Tyki!" she tried to pushed him away but futile.

Tyki, seemed doesn't want to let go of Allen, smiled at her, "Hi. Allen."

"M-…Mr. Tyki! Please let go of me!" Allen said with stammered voice, still blushing.

"Aww… Allen, you're so cute when you're blushing." He proceeded to kiss Allen head. Tyki then turned Allen body, so she was facing him, "Do I suit to be your prince charming?" he asked as he took Allen petite right hand and kissed on the back.

Allen couldn't take anymore of the embarrassment that descend upon her, "I-… I…" she stammered. She pushed Tyki a bit, bowed at him, "I-… I'm sorry! I have to go now!" she then make her way inside the castle, leaving Tyki, Krory and Miranda there.

"Err? Allen!" Tyki tried to chase her but…

Both Krory and Miranda blocked his way, "Mr. Tyki, can you give Allen some time alone? She has been blushed many times today." Miranda said.

"Maybe you could talk her next time." Krory added.

Tyki sighed, "Guess I have to woo her next time I think." He thought, turned his body, _"Next time, I'll be your prince charming, my sweet butterfly."_ Tyki then leisurely make his way back where he belonged.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Inside Allen room, she was sitting on her single bed, bringing her knees at her chest, buried her head on it, _"Ah! Dummy Allen! Why did you say like that at Mr. Tyki!"_ she thought, _"He save your life and you pushed him away!"_ Allen scolding her over and over again, _"And it's that pretty-boy faults!"_ which unknowingly to her that…

"Haa-chum!" Kanda sneezed.

Suddenly, as Allen were still scolding herself, her stomach then make an eerie noise, "Oh my, I'm so hungry." She said as she got down from her bed and making her way toward the cafeteria.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A group of familiar faces and smells, "Gah! Who's farting here?!" Komui exclaimed loudly, sat around the table inside cafeteria. "The day after tomorrow was indeed the plan that's going to work out." Komui whispered.

"Yeah! And I can't stay here any longer!" Cross said as he fisted his palm. "Hey, where's Tiedoll?" he asked.

"He's still inside his room, trying to finish his painting." Johnny said.

"Remember everyone, whatever happen, do not tell-…" as Komui tried to finish his words…

"What are you guys doing?" Allen suddenly appeared behind Komui, smiled happily like this is some kinda happy-go-lucky stories.

Komui, who was sweat drop at first, gulped his saliva, "Ah! Allen sweetheart!" he dramatically swayed back, facing Allen.

"Eh?" she sweat drop.

"It's nothing particularly. It's just boys talk." He seemed tried to hiding something suspicious by smiling suspiciously at Allen.

"Huh?" Allen gave him a quizzical face, "But, Miranda is a girl." She pointed at Miranda, who sat beside Cross.

Komui looked toward Miranda and sweat drop, "Ahahaha…." He tried to laugh insanely, "No! This is 'Adult Conversation'! No little girl like you are allowed here!" he shooed Allen.

"B-… but! I'm adult too!" Allen drooled her eyes at her right, _"Well… almost, I think?"_ she thought.

"Allen." Miranda rose from her seat, "Why don't you and I take a bath? Let the boys talk alone." She hastily dragged Allen away, away from the group and most importantly… from the cafeteria.

Komui turned back toward the group, corrected his spectacle, "As I say before! Do not tell anything about this to Allen Walker!" a huge flame engulfs his body, "I expect you all to keep this word! Especially you!" he pointed toward Krory.

"Huh? Why me?" Krory asked.

Suddenly, Komui face became huge in front of Krory, "Cause you're damn easily fell with Allen pleading, begging, eye-tears face… understood?!" he exclaimed.

Krory shivered, "Y-… yes!"

"Yes what?!" Komui exclaimed again.

"Yes! O great Komui!" he bowed on the floor at Komui.

Komui turned his back, an evil ray suddenly came out from his eyes with a creepy smile, "Hehehe…" he laughed, and "Just wait Road, you will pay to the all works I suffered!" he then began to laughed hysterically.

"Erm… Should we call the hospital?" Krory whispered at Cross.

"Why don't you bite and sucked his brain out?" Cross nominated.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After a wonderful, relaxing bath, Allen once again step inside the cafeteria and found Cross, Komui, Krory and Johnny play poker. She make her way there and stood between Johnny and Krory, "Hee…" she make amused sound, "So, who's the winner here?" she asked.

Komui, Krory, and Johnny pointed at Cross, who laughed insanely as he could, "Those three are amateur! They can't keep up with me!"

"Gah! Allen! Cross is being so mean with us!" Komui, Krory and Johnny hugged Allen legs. "He took all out favourite collections!" they cried.

Allen sweat drop, "Eh?"

"He took my Komurin's family photo and my dear Lenalee stuffed toy!" Komui cried.

Cross laughed, "Hehehe… Allen, why don't you play with me?" he asked.

"What?" Allen surprised.

Komui, Krory, and Johnny got up and held both Allen hands, "Please Allen! Win back my limited edition chess board!" Johnny pleaded.

"And my watering can too!" Krory exclaimed.

"B-… but, I don't have anything to bet." Allen said.

"Don't worry Allen! We could change it into 'strip poker'!" Cross interrupted.

"W-… what?!" she blushed.

"Strip poker?!" an unusual population of males inside the cafeteria exclaimed loudly. With that, all of them except Jerry ran toward Cross, "CROSS! How could you?!" they shouted.

Allen sighed, "_Thank god there is someone going to oppose it."_ She thought.

"Cross! Don't lose! You knew what we desire!" the males shouted, making Allen fall back.

And with that, an unusual population of males support Cross cause they're cannot control their hormones and the other three males, which we know who is it, support Allen.

"Allen! Don't lose to that red gorilla!" Komui put a banner; Krory waved a good luck flag while Johnny makes a fire.

Allen could only sweat drop hearing her supporter's words, while her opponent supporters said, "Cross! Don't lose for us but don't deflowered her!" the shouted.

"Well, Allen… shall we begin?" Cross said as he shifted the cards.

"I guess I have no choice then…" she gripped her skirts, "I bet my ribbon first!" she said.

"I'll bet my shoes." Cross replied. And so, the game began.

-20 minutes later-

"Royal flush." Allen said as she revealed her cards.

Cross seemed shocked, "Err? W-… wait a minute Allen!" he shouted.

"There is no wait! Allen is the winner! Right, Jerry?" Komui said and then looked at Jerry, who being the mediator.

"I guess." He replied.

"Yay!" Komui, Krory and Johnny make a high five. "So, hand over Timcanpy to Allen!" and Timcanpy, easily flew and landed on Allen head.

Allen shifted the cards, smile sweetly at Cross, "So, what are you going to bet next?"

"Grr!" Cross, who's almost naked, clenched his teeth, "Fine! I bet my boxer!" he smirked.

Okay, usually… that won't be happening cause if it's happen… what will happen to our dear heroine while sitting in front of stark naked man?

"That's fine with me." A dark aura engulf on Allen body. Her sweet smile turned to creepy devil smile and her innocent eyes turned to devilish one.

Cross sweat drop, "Hey! Wait a minute, Allen!" he tried to stop Allen.

"There's no turning back, General Cross!" Allen exclaimed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Meanwhile, at the same underground dungeon, Empress Road summoned the magic mirror, "Mirror, mirror at the center… who's the cruelest people in the world?" she asked.

Poof. Poof. Ka-Ching! The sound of cash machine echoed from the magic mirror, revealing a familiar old man… "Hey!"

Empress Road backed away, "No… you're!" her face turned horrified. "Bookman, what the hell are you doing there?" she said casually at the familiar old inside the mirror.

"Huh? Who are you?" Bookman scratched his head, "Hey, is this the right address?" he showed Empress Road a piece of paper containing some scribbles.

"Yup, this is the place, Bookman." She replied. "So, mirror, mirror at the center… who's the cruelest people in the world?" she asked.

"Let see…" Bookman make a thinking pose, "In my latest research, it's Allen Walker who is the cruelest people in the world while you being number two, followed by Tyki." He said, "If you need anything, contact the company or speak at authoress." With that… Poof. Poof. Ka-Allen!

Empress Road, who was shocked and trembling like hell, "W-… what?" she turned her back, "Lulubell!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" a blond haired woman came out from darkness, "What can I do for you today?"

"I want you to eliminate Allen Walker. Now!" Empress Road said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Gyahahahaha!!" Komui laughed hysterically, keeping both of his hands at his waist, "Feel the humiliation of losing over Allen!"

Cross, who's now stark naked, hide beneath the table, _"I can't believe it?! I lost to a girl? A purely virgin 15 years old one!"_ he cried.

The entire Cross's supporter is now crying too, "Dear lord, how could you be so mean…"

"Err… Mr. Cross?" Allen kneeled under the table, trying to avoid making any direct eye contact with him. "You can have back your belongings." She placed a folded of Cross's cloths beside him, including folded his boxer.

"I don't want it." He said, still sulking.

"W-… well, I don't have any use of your cloths right now and I already won what I wanted just then…" she said, "Besides that, you're going to catch a cold if you don't put your cloths back. And I bet Timcanpy too…" She gave him a sweet smile while handed Timcanpy back.

"Allen…" Cross, who's very touched with Allen concerned about him, immediately hug her, "Oh Allen! I love you!" … and he forgot to put on his cloths back.

"KYAAAAA!!" Allen shouted, blushed in the same time.

"Allen! What happen?!" Miranda suddenly appeared, bringing an axe with her. "Al-… len…" her eyes widen as she saw the scene before her. Cross, holding Allen fainted body, while he's… NAKED!! "Cross." A dark aura surround Miranda, "Are you intend to deflowered her?!"

"GAH!" he gasped, "Mi-… Miranda! This is not what you think!"

Komui ran toward Miranda, "Ah! Miranda! Thank god you're here now! Cross does intend to deflower Allen!" he shrieked, while crying. Krory and Johnny agreed by nodding.

"CROSS!" Miranda held the axe dangerously aimed toward Cross, "I'll never forgive you!" and with that, she aimed as attempt to split Cross head into two.

"GYAAAA!!" Cross let go of Allen body, who immediately save by Krory, ran away to save his life. "I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

Timcanpy can only sweat drop seeing the scene before him from above.

* * *

Thank you for reading it. I really tried to make it funny as possible but I think the joke is kinda lame and please review, I accept any flames. Oh, and I forgot to thank **Ai Minamoto** when I message her this morning.


	5. Komui's Plan EscaPe

I thought I wanted to take a day break cause I haven't got any good sleeps since I went back from my grandmother house. I wanted to thank to **midnite snacks, tokiya, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, Dipilidopa, windam2611, KHtrinity,** and **Kiracookies**. **And I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda sucks and I don't have time to check it twice as I really sleepy right now**. I bake some cakes, anyone want some? (It's true!)...

* * *

Daisya Barry, a cheerful butler of Kanda's family and a soccer player. Recently, he's now nowhere to be founded since the attack of Kanda's in wrath mode. Well, he's supposedly to be dead right now, because I said so. But, because of short handed workers problems we had here, we might have to recycle him back for further usefulness character.

"What the hell?" Daisya thought as he felt his body light as feather, he then opened his eyes and found himself float inside the endless horizon of white room, "Am I… dead?" he thought. With that, a sudden flash hit his eyes, and again… he find himself inside the same room but the floor seemed kinda fluffy white and there was a red haired men with a dark green haired women stood before him, behind them was a really gigantic gold painted gate. "Whoa… if I sell that thing…" he said. Ka-Ching! "I could be a landlord!" his eyes gleamed with 'money' symbols.

"Sir Daisya…" the women spoke. "You're… still not welcomed here…" she said.

"Eh?" he blinked his eyes.

The men bring both of his hand behind his head, "Yup! You heard her! And we need you to keep your prince away from our daughter…" he said. "Well, adopt daughter for actually." He sweat drop.

"Huh? What the damn you two talking about?" Daisya said.

The women clenched her fist, "Don't you remember?!" she exclaimed, "Your prince actually killed you in that accident! And now, you're in heaven!"

"Yeah, and I want you to keep your eyes over our daughter so your prince won't do anything that could deflowered her." The men added.

"Erm… do I have any choice?" Daisya said, _"Hmm… those two are really damn familiar… I wonder who they are…"_ he thought.

"NO!!" both of them shouted.

"Do I get any some kind payment?" he said again.

The men sighed, "Guess I have no choice then…" he then took something that look like a black hammer, "Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Man! Man! Man!" the hammer grew bigger and with that, he hit Daisya directly on his head, making him fell into the fluffy cloud and who knows where will be he landed. "Goodbye and say hello to all my lovers on Earth!" he waved his hand.

The women seemed pissed off, "Arr!! Are you secretly seeing someone behind me, Lavi?!" she pulled his left ear.

"Ow, ow, owww… Stop it, Lenalee!" Lavi told his wife, "N-… no… I mean all my lovers are your pictures there! Owwww!!" he cried in pain.

"You better be!" she then let go off his ear, "I have work today. So be nice and no hitting any angels or dead peoples!" with that, she left Lavi alone.

Lavi caressed his left ear, _"Shoot! Why didn't they just send me to hell, anyways?"_ he thought.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Somewhere inside the castle, Allen kindly cleaned the entire window at the hallway, "Huh!" she wept a bead of sweat that rolled from her forehead with her blouse sleeve, "That should do it." She smiled happily. Suddenly, Allen felt like she was being watched and thus turned her left and right side, only to find that she was the only one at the hallway. _"Hmm… that's odd. Maybe I ate to much this morning."_ She thought as she took bucket contain dirty water with the cloth she used to clean the window hanged inside the pail and walk away toward the other hallway next to her left.

A sudden pale light blue haired girl popped at the right hallway, "Whoa! That was close one!" she said and take out a thingy that looked like a walkie-talkie, "Master Lulubell! That girl is going headed at left hallway!" she reported.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As Allen walked through the hallway, she suddenly stumbled across Krory, who held a suspicious plant and Miranda, who's still holding the axe. "Ah! Krory! Miranda! Good morning! What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Good morning, Allen." Miranda replied, "I came here just to check you." She brought her face close to Allen, "Is that pervert came near you today?" she referred 'that pervert' to the red haired person who is stark naked yesterday.

Allen sweat drop, "You mean, Cross?"

Miranda held both Allen shoulders, "Listen to me, Allen! If that red gorilla came near you again… don't hesitate to kill him with this AXE!!" she said as she handed the axe to Allen.

"Ahahaha…" Allen laughed while sweat drop, "But Miranda, yesterday was an accident… so please do forgive Cross." She said.

Miranda sighed, "Well, if you say so." She turned her back, "But, I will not hesitate to chop his brain out if he does that again…" she said as she gripped the axe tighter.

Cross suddenly felt chill over his spine, thus… he feared to leave his room today after yesterday incident that was almost nearly kill him as Miranda chase him all over the castle and he ended up inside Komurin III that's also attempt to kill him.

"Um?" Allen pointed the plant that Krory held, "What's that, Krory? Is it a flower?"

"This?" Krory darted his eyes over the plant he held, "This is catnip. And yes, it's a flower. I found this fellow outside the cafeteria yesterday and I took it as it's almost wilted." He then handed the catnips over Allen, "Do you want it? You like flowers, don't you?" he smiled.

"Really?!" Allen eyes began to sparkle excitedly, "Do you mean it, Krory?"

"Yes, you can take it and planted it at the garden of yours."

Allen quickly hugged Krory, "Oh Krory! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she then proceed to hug Miranda, "This is for you, Miranda." Allen took the catnips and waved at both of them, "I'll go and planted this fellow first, okay?" and then, she disappeared.

"Does she really need to hug people if they do something nice at her?" Krory asked Miranda.

"That's Allen nature and our current job is…" a flame engulf on her body, "We must kept Allen virginity safe from certain red gorilla and the other perverts!!" and that also make the axe shinier than ever…

Krory make a defensive move, "Epp!!" he exclaimed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allen happily planted the catnips, and unaware that someone watching her from the bushes not too far from her.

"Master Lulubell! Please forgive me! I was so careless that I didn't follow her…" Mimi apologized to her master again, and again.

"It doesn't matter." Lulubell replied. "Proceed to the plan." With that, Lulubell turned into a black cat and jump out from the bushes.

"Yes! Master Lulubell!" Mimi saluted at her master as they began their plan.

Lulubell stood beside Allen whose still knelt before the flowers, "Meow…" she purred.

Allen, who seemed surprise at first, patted Lulubell head, "Ah! Kitty!" she exclaimed happily. She then proceeded to hold the kitty in front of her face, "What are you doing here, kitty? Are you lost?" Lulubell pawed gently on Allen nose, "Hahahaha… you're quite friendly aren't you?" Allen then put down Lulubell, and much to her surprise… Allen was actually held one of the catnips plant, "Here kitty, kitty… do you want it?" she shoved a little the catnip over Lulubell nose and…

"_Master Lulubell! This is for you!"_ Mimi exclaimed inside her mind, as she held her two large, sharpened fans as attempted to kill Allen from behind. She tip toed behind Allen, and when the time come, she let out her victory cry, "This is for master Lulubell!"

"Huh?" Allen turned her head.

"Die!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Me-… oww…" Lulubell purred, seemed like she was drunk.

"Eh?!" Mimi halted her fans from reaching Allen as she took her own damn sweet times to observe the scene before her inside her mind. "Master… Lulubell?" she sweat drop.

Before her, Lulubell was rolling, pawing, mewing and frisking in front Allen.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Mimi exclaimed that would damage her own eardrums, "What have you done to master Lulubell?!" she asked Allen.

"Eh? I just gave this kitty catnip… which it happily accepted." Allen smiled at Mimi. She then proceeded to give a scratch at Lulubell's jaw and the cat purred happily.

"_Ah! Master Lulubell… seemed to be… happy…"_ Mimi thought. She then sighed, "Arr… I give up." she said as she sat beside Allen, putting her fans aside.

"Want some catnip?" Allen offered.

"No thanks." Mimi waved her hand in defeat, "As long as my master is happy, I'm happy."

"Oh? So who is your master?" Allen asked.

Mimi pointed at Lulubell, "She."

"Eh?" Allen eyes become widen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mimi bowed at Allen, carrying Lulubell who is still in her cat form and drunkard in her hand, walked away toward the castle.

Allen waved her hand at Mimi. As she wanted to water the flowers, she had been greeted by a familiar person from behind, "Allen. It's nice to see you here." He said. Allen turned her back and surprise that the man, Tyki brought a bouquet of red and red roses to her body, "Do you love it?" he said in husky voice.

"Err…" she petrified, "That's very thoughtful of you." Allen took it as she gave one of her sweet smile, "Thank you Mr. Tyki… although I actually have plenty of roses in this garden." She said.

Tyki snickered silently, "Well, I just wanted to see the smile of yours…" he proceed to take Allen right hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I-… er…" she blushed, "You don't have to give me anything if you wanted me to smile at you, Mr. Tyki." She said. "And thank you for the roses."

"It's my pleasure." Without warning, Tyki planted another kiss but this time, on her temple. "I'll see you again, my butterfly." And with that, he left the deep red Allen, who's still holding the roses.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Eh? Allen? Why are so red?" Miranda said when they were at cafeteria for lunch, "Did you catch a cold?" she proceed to pressed her palm on Allen forehead, "That's odd; your body temperature is quite okay."

"Well… it's about…" Allen blushed again, "It's…" she stammered. And because she can't take anymore of the embarrassment, she proceeds to eat all the food in front of her including 30 pieces of mitarashi dango.

Miranda sweat drop, "Erm… Allen, are you okay? Cause you behave so weird right now…"

"I'm fine! Really!" Finally! She has urged to talk as she keeps eating 'nasi goreng' a.k.a fried rice without stopping.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Tonight." Komui corrected his spectacle.

"Tonight." Cross shifted his hat.

"Tonight." Johnny combed his hair.

"Tonight." Krory brushed his teeth.

"Tonight." Tiedoll drew a picture of cross-dressed Cross.

"Tonight." Miranda caressed Allen hair as she slept on her lap.

"_WILL BE THE NIGHT WE GET OUT FROM HERE!!"_ the six of them exclaimed inside their mind, with a yellow spark in their eyes.

"Erm… spaghetti, dumpling… soba… mitarashi-… dango…" Allen mumbled in her sleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Master Lulubell! What should we do? We haven't killed that girl yet!!" Mimi exclaimed loudly as she waved her hand up and down. "What should we do? What should we do?! Oh crap! Empress Road is going to get pissed if she knew bout this!!"

Lulubell sighed, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

Mimi surprised, "Ah! What is it, master Lulubell?"

"We ran. Together" Lulubell said.

"_Ran? Didn't she say together?"_ Mimi thought. With that, Mimi fantasized of Lulubell, wearing a tuxedo carrying her, who wearing a white gown like bridal style. With the chimes of bell, they're happily ever after eloped from the cruel world of Empress Road. Mimi put both of her hand on her blushed cheeks and moved her body like a girl who has fallen in her first sight love.

"Let's go." Lulubell jump from the window and flip gracefully to land on the ground.

"Eh? Master Lulubell! Wait for me!" Mimi said happily as she tried to catch up Lulubell.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-That night-

The sound of happy cricket filled the soundless night that was cold as Kanda's heart… well, maybe colder than North Pole. Almost entire residents of Dark Order Kingdom were sleeping soundly or drunk or dead. But unknowing to all of you, there was a shadow… crept inside the darkness… more like tip toed and stopped before a huge wall, putting something and ran away… within 10 seconds, a loud sound –KABOOM!!- echoed through the castle.

"Gyahahahaha!!" Komui laughed insanely, holding a Lenalee plush toy with him, "Feel the wrath of Komui!" he continued to laugh.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Argh! What was that?!" Allen quickly woke up from Miranda lap after heard the loud –KABOOM!!- sound.

"Ah! Allen, you awake." Miranda said.

"Miranda! What was that sound?" she asked in panic.

Suddenly, the door of Allen room opened, revealing Cross, "Miranda! Allen! Quick!" then, he ran off…

Miranda stood up, "Quick Allen! We must run! Now!" she immediately took Allen hand and dragged her out from her room, headed toward the source of the sound.

"W-… wait a minute, Miranda!" Allen gasped. "Where are we going?"

Miranda turned her head, "We're going out." She gave Allen a smile.

"WHAT?!" Allen shouted disbelief.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Gyahahahahaha!!" the person we knew that would laugh like this still laughing even after 10 minutes had passed.

Cross hit Komui head, "Idiot! You should have run 10 minutes ago!!" he clenched his wounded fist after hitting Komui stone head.

Komui cried while both of his hands were over his head, "Wuwuwuwu… Cross is being cruel to me…"

"Shut the –tutt- up you damn –tutt-tutt-tutt-…" Cross growled.

"Gah!! Cross is using foul words!!" Komui shouted while pointed at Cross in childish manner.

"Grr!!"

"Stop both of you! We need to get out right now!" Tiedoll interrupted the fight, "Is everyone here now?" he asked.

"Oi! We're here!" Johnny and Krory appeared, "Eh? Where's Miranda and Allen?" he said.

"Right here!" Miranda shouted from afar, waved her hand, "Thank goodness we're right on the time." She said in relieved as both Allen and her reached there.

Suddenly… -Red Alert-Red Alert-Red Alert…etc, etc… just imagine the sound like ambulance one… but more annoyed.

"Damn! They found us! Let's go!" Cross shouted and they all make their way out from the exploded wall.

As they walk through the hallway that will lead them toward the back door of the castle, they had to face the most terrified thing inside the castle… it's… 'Booby trap'!! … Seriously, every house got back door so why don't the castle? They make their way through the fire breathing dragons, Timcanpy ancestors, authoress wrath, Mr. Anger Management Bear, Fou's attacks, and most importantly… a picture of Cross wear maid clothes… which make everyone who sees it throw out. As they ran, a spear flew out of nowhere, struck Lenalee plush toy on the wall.

"Gah!! Lenalee!!" Komui cried as he tried to pull the spear. "Johnny! Help me!"

"O-…okay." Johnny stopped his pace and turned back to help Komui.

The others? Well, they just kept running and running and running and they didn't notice Komui and Johnny disappearance. After seemed so short description that actually long to describe in reality, they finally reached out from the castle…

"I believe I can fly!" Cross let out his victory cry.

"Eh? Where are Komui and Johnny?" Allen said, while looking around.

"Bah! Forget bout them! Let's find some women!" Cross said.

"No! We can't leave them!" she growled, turned her back toward the entrance to find Komui and Johnny.

"Hey kid! Get back here! Don't you know how long I have planned this escape?!" Cross exclaimed loudly.

"Actually, it's Komui ideas." Krory said.

"Will the plan succeed if one of your friends is left behind?" Allen replied, without turning her head.

Cross scratched his head, annoyed with the girl, "Grr!" he moved forward, grabbing the girl hand, and "If I do this will you run away with them?" Cross said.

"Huh?"

"I'll go save Komui and Johnny you damn girl! So just go! Shoo!" Cross waved his hand, shoed her.

"I can't leave you here!" Allen cried in protest.

"Shut up! I'll catch up with you later!" before Allen could say another word, "Here! Take Timcanpy with you. If I never show up after a year then…" a sparkle decorates Cross background, "Well… you can just leave me and take him away…" he held a pervert smile, _"Oh! I can't wait to see Anita…"_ he drooled when he fantasized Anita served him 100 liter of sake. "Okay, so… bye-bye!!" he ran off inside the castle.

Allen sweat drop, "What?"

Krory, Miranda, and Tiedoll sighed, "Just leave him Allen."

And so, the four of them ran away and live happily ever after…

THE END

Okay, it's a joke so don't throw that garbage at me yet.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After a walk seemed like forever inside the 'Forest of No Return', Allen suddenly yelled, "Gah! I'm so hungry!! I want to eat something!"

"Allen, could you wait until we arrive at the village?" Tiedoll said as he sketching the scenery around him.

Allen, who seemed not listening to Tiedoll's words, eyed at Timcanpy, imagine it as mitarashi dango. For her surprise, she suddenly felt something held her right leg, earned her to scream like hell, "Gyaaaaa!!"

"What's matter Allen?" Miranda asked as she looked Allen fall at her back on the ground, pointing something long, "T-… there…" she stammered.

"It's SNAKE!!" Miranda shrieked.

"What? Snake?!" Krory hurriedly search a fallen branch, and hit the 'thing' as hard as he could.

"Stop!! Oww! Crap! –Tutt-tutt-!! –Tutt- shit!" …the thing suddenly speaks!!

Allen stood up, "Krory! Stop!" she halted his movement.

The thing retreat back inside the bush, and then stood up a man, "Damn –tutt- you! Why did you hit me?!" he said.

Seeing the man face, Tiedoll make a brilliant move, "Gah! A rapist!!" he shrieked.

"Rapist? What the heck are you-…" before he could finish his words, he suddenly saw a bullets came upon him and he dodge it using matrix style… and fall on the ground with loud –thud- sound. "Are you –tutt- seriously going to kill me?!" the man shouted.

A sudden riffle aimed on the man face, "You said something shit again, I happily going to kill you." A dark haired man, who held the riffle said at the man. "How dare you wanted to rape this poor beautiful maiden." His words were pointed at Allen.

The man clenched his teeth, looked toward Allen, "Who wanted to rape that g-…" well, this man is most quietly enchanted with Allen beauty. "Whoa! I'm so going to married her!!"

"Haa-choo!" Kanda sneezed.

"I told you not to say something shit!!" the dark haired man aimed his riffle dangerously at the man.

A coughed sound could be heard behind the dark haired man, "Suman, halt your riffle. You don't want to shed a blood in front of this maiden." An old man suddenly appeared.

Suman let his riffle down, away from the man face, "Yeegar, what are doing here? Aren't you suppose to go to work?" he said.

Yeegar went toward the dark corner, "Oh! Suman! How dare you make an old man like me go to work?! You're so unbearable!" he cried.

"What the heck?" Suman sweat drop. He then looked toward Allen, "So, what does for such lovely maiden like you doing inside the forest?" he asked.

Allen surprised, "Well… I… umm…" before she could finish her words, her stomach interrupted to finish it for her by let out some loud growl. She held her stomach, "Ahahaha… do you… have anything to eat?" she asked.

Suman sweat drop, "What the heck do I appeared in this story anyways?"

"Suman, don't be like that. Why don't we welcome this maiden and her companions… except for that rapist… to our cottage?" Yeegar suggested.

"I'M NOT A RAPIST!!" the man shouted, "The name is Daisya. Daisya Barry and I want you all to remember that!"

"I'm humbly sorry for Suman weird behavior just then, but do please come to our little cottage, my dear?" Yeegar said as he took Allen arm and dragged away, followed by Krory, Miranda and Tiedoll… leaving poor Daisya alone.

"Uh… okay." Allen nodded.

Twitch. Twitch. TWITCH!! "Hey! Wait for me!!" Daisya say as he stood up and ran to followed them.

* * *

Huh! Finally! I have to think bout Chapter 6 and do you all don't mind OC? I really wanted to put her in this scene and this scene could brought us toward Yullen... Well, I already planned to use her anyways and I'm sorry if any of really pissed off bout this. Thank you for reading and please reviews. I don't mind flames.


	6. Kanda SoCalled Fantasy

I suddenly got fatigued. And I think my mother become aware about it when I look so lifeless and I attempt to sleep at 10 pm. And just before I could laid on the bed, my friend boyfriend called me and asked me about the folio which I don't know whether my class should send it or not. Being crazy as possible, I asked my mother that I don't want to go to school today and she seemed didn't mind it. And I took about more than four hours to finish this chapter... which kinda shock me till the end.

Thank you to Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, KHtrinity, windam2611, tokiya, and Pay Backs A Bitch for reviewing it. And also for Ikary... although you didn't comment it but you do make my story as you story alert. Well, I hope there will be more reviews but I thankful who reviews my story right.

I thought I wanted to put a Japanese song, but I changed my mind when I think it again. I take the song English meaning instead taking the Romaji one. I'll hope you will like this chapter. Song: 'Mousukoshi, Mousukoshi' means 'A little more... A little more...' by Saori Atsumi. Hope this song really goes well with Kanda thoughts.

Ashelia Flamenschwert, my OC will appeared in this story, if you wanted to know her well... you can go to my page as I describe her inside my profile.

Guide:

**BOLD** : **Flashback or Dream**

_ITALIC_ : _Thought_

MIDDLE TEXT : Song

OC : Ashelia Flamenschwert

* * *

Our dear Allen and her companions, accompany by Yeegar and the gang toward the so-called-cottage by him. Once they arrived, it's utterly surprised Allen, Tiedoll, Krory and Miranda… seeing the so-called-cottage before them…

…no, it's not hideously ol' wrecking witch house or the real one you all saw inside 'Snow White'…

…it is…

"Whoa…" Allen, Tiedoll, Krory and Miranda gapped their mouth.

It's not a damn cottage! Well… only the front house only. But behind it was damn not-to-big mansion!!

Allen, Tiedoll, Krory and Miranda turned their shaken head like a robot toward Yeegar, "Well, I'm sorry if our cottage is not comfortable for your viewing." Yeegar humbly apologized.

Well, after a few minutes standing like that… the four of them hastily turned normal, "Are you sure this is the cottage you spoke, Mr. Yeegar?" Allen asked.

"Well… I build it by my own hands…" he replied, while posing.

"_Mostly by me and Marie…" _Suman thought.

"And the paint is sponsored by authoress…" Yeegar added.

"Owh." The four of them said, looking toward the cottage… or mansion before them.

"You all can stay here as long you like. Make yourself home." Suman said.

"Ah! Really?" Allen proceed to held Suman's hand, "Thank you, Suman." She smiled.

Suman blushed, "I-… it's nothing, really."

Just as the newly formed bond wanted to take next stage, Daisya run toward the couple, "HEY YOU!!" his words were pointed toward Suman, "Keep you hand off from her!!" and with that, Daisya make a head butt at Suman.

Suman fall behind, and sat, "What the hell damn is your problem?!" he seemed pissed.

After a few minutes of bickering, farting, cursing, fighting, nursing, reading, writing a journal… both of them started to boxing each other.

The other who kept themselves out from the troubles… sweat drop at the scene before them…

"Cool. This place is weird!" Tiedoll said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-At the bar somewhere inside castle of Lotus Kingdom-

Okay, maybe it's weird if we think Kanda drink any alcoholic thingy except the water which he used to wash his mouth every morning… erm… maybe not. He sat on the stool at the raised counter, and Gozu, as the bartender served Kanda a 'green tea'. Just as Kanda were in deep thought, a sudden two flash orbs, which held a sword on the air, stood behind Kanda… and…

-Slash-Tung-

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked as he blocked the incoming attack with his mugen.

A brunet girl, who held the sword, smiled at Kanda, "Good as always, Kanda." She said. She then draw her sword back inside the sheath that hung at her waist, "Your mother were sickly worry bout you, Kanda." The girl sighed, and sat beside Kanda at his left… but a little further.

Gozu step forward toward the girl, "Ah! Ms. Ashelia, what can I served you today?" he asked.

"Give me júhuā chá." Ashelia said as her chin rested on her palm. Anyone who doesn't know what does 'júhuā chá' means, it's 'chrysanthemum tea'.

"One júhuā chá, coming up!" he replied.

Ashelia raised her head a bit, "Ee… Gozu, make it cold one." She then rested her chin back.

"I thought you hate chrysanthemum." Kanda spoke.

"Only the flowers, but not the tea." She replied, which Kanda only 'che'-ed it. "Hey Kanda, your mom said that you refused Angela and Sophia proposal yesterday." Kanda just kept quiet, Ashelia sighed, "The twins were really nice girl, you know… and they're my best friend." She kept talking; Kanda took his time to drink the green tea. "And I heard from your mom that you're bisexual." She grinned. Gozu who heard it suddenly shivered.

Kanda spurt out his tea and slammed the glass on the counter, "I'M NOT!!" he exclaimed.

"So who's this 'moyashi' person?" Ashelia keep asking. "Is she your lover?"

Twitch. Twitch. "Moyashi is not my lover. Moyashi is just moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed, "And how did you know that?"

"Well Prince Yuu… when I walk toward your mother's room last night, I passed at your room and heard you mumble in your sleep…" Ashelia stood up on the counter, "Oh! Moyashi! Moyashi! I love you so much!" she hugged herself.

Twitch. "Like hell I ever do that at moyashi." He replied annoyingly.

"So… this moyashi is really a girl…hmm…?" she rose her finger over her lips and make her eyes flutter a bit.

Kanda looked elsewhere, "Che! Whatever suits you."

"Here you go. One cold júhuā chá." Gozu interrupted, placing the tea in front of Ashelia.

"Thank you very much." With that, she drank all the tea in one gulp, "Ah! That what I called 'I'm alive'!!" she exclaimed. "Too bad that I can't drink any alcohol drinks cause my clan forbid it… unlike you." Her word pointed at Kanda, "Kanda, make sure you think moyashi while I'm singing, okay?" and then, she ran toward the band stage and took the microphone, "Hi everyone! You all remember me don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah!" all the occupants inside the bar cheered at Ashelia.

"Today! I'm going to dedicate this song for our dear prince and his moyashi!!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kanda replied, which everyone ignored it.

Tina Spark began to play the piano, along with Kazana Reed who played the guitar and Chakar Rabon who played the drum. Ashelia take her position and began to sing.

When I noticed I was thinking about you...  
I felt very embarrassed,  
And I really hate that feeling,  
That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings

"_Moyashi. Moyashi. Why I can't forget about her?"_ Kanda thought, _"It's like she was stuck inside my mind or something."_ He lowered his head, while his elbows on the counter with his fingers intertwined with each other. _"And she just makes it worsen than ever."_ He glared at Ashelia.

Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart,  
I don't let you notice it when we meet,  
So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you

"**Kanda! Kanda!" the silver haired girl voice suddenly echoed inside Kanda's head.**

**Kanda rise his head, only to find the girl were in front him and both of them were… at some kind of weird place where there are only red and yellow tulips grew. "Moyashi?" he asked the girl before him.**

To act so composed has started to hurt,  
Lying to you I will put away... but

**The silver haired girl threw her arm around his neck, "Kanda… is there something you really wanted to say to me before?" she asked, "It's really simple word…"**

**Kanda hands were shaking, he force himself to hug the girl before him, "Erm…" he nodded.**

A little more... A little more...  
If I can get closer to your heart,  
A little more... A little more...  
So that this moment won't end

"**I… I…" Kanda stuttered.**

**The silver haired girl began to close the little gap between them, "Say it Kanda… it's only three words…"**

Please God, give me courage

**Kanda sighed, "I… I-… I love you, moyashi…" he said.**

"**I love you too… Kanda." The girl replied, which utterly make Kanda shock. A sudden strong wind hit them, making the tulips petals separate from its bud and flew around them… like a rain.**

When I'm alone with my bad crazy thoughts,  
I worry about what you think of me,  
I'm sorry I stepped forward to try to let you know

**Kanda suddenly find himself inside the church, at the chapel… wearing his prince suit and beside him was… a blushing same silver haired girl, who was wearing a white gown with some gold line at the end of the fabrics.**

**The priest coughed, "I'll now hereby pronounce you man and wife…" he said.**

**A sudden redness crept on Kanda face, **_**"We're… married? How?!"**_** he thought.**

"**You may kiss the bride." The priest added.**

I'm not myself, I don't like the fog around my heart,  
Depending on someone else makes me run away... but

**Kanda couldn't control his body to prevent the kiss. He lowered himself, to capture the lips of the same girl that make him insane over and over again. As his lips on the girl of his desire, a loud cheer could be heard behind the couple…**

A little more... A little more...

If I can get beside you,

A little more... A little more...

Night does not continue once dawn comes,

So wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely

**As they walk out, the crowd throws a petal of red roses, served as confetti at them. A loud whistle from his peoples also a banner said, 'No Women Abuse!!' put up by Ashelia, he make a mental note that he'll make her pay his honeymoon fee…**

**Their first night… sleeping together as husband and wife really makes Kanda's hormone up and down. Inside their dimmed lit room, his breathing pace is now like a crazy horse that wanted to ram Daisya. As he was again in deep thought, a hand suddenly crept from behind and hugged his body, "Kanda… or should I call you… darling?" the silver haired girl voice entered his mind.**

The glowing moon floats out into the heavens  
I'm not stronger or more confident  
See me smiling, look, OK?

**Kanda turned his back, only to find the girl of his desire… wearing a nightgown that revealed her white thighs and her usually tied hair is now fall behind her like a silver waterfall. The silver haired girl smile seductively at him and her eyes were full of passion. "Mo-… moyashi…" Kanda lose his breath. The light shone by the moon from outside the window makes it harder for him as the light make his moyashi look like an angel.**

A little more... A little more...  
If I can get beside you,  
A little more... A little more...  
Night does not continue once dawn comes

**He took his opportunity, he close the gap between them and kiss his moyashi. He then slowly, but passionately laid down her on their bed and his eyes didn't leave to wander around from his moyashi face.**

A little more... A little more...  
If I can get closer to your heart  
A little more... A little more...  
So that this moment won't end

**His moyashi pulled him for another intimate and this time, longer passionate kiss. Only they halt the kiss to take their precious air, their eyes never avert anywhere as they took their time to memorize each other.**

Please God, give me courage

"_**Please God, give me courage…"**_** Kanda repeat the same mantra over and over again inside his mind. The white rose's petal inside the vase over the night stand began to fall. Then, suddenly…**

-Dush-

Ashelia hit Kanda back, damn hard, "Kanda!! What are thinking?!" she exclaimed loudly.

The last thing he remembered was the white rose's petal over the night stand completely fall…

Kanda head seriously fall on the counter, "Hey Kanda! Are listening to me?" Ashelia patted his back again, only little softer than before, "Erk? Kanda?" she shaking his body a bit, "Kanda? Are you okay?" she shakes his body again, but he didn't respond. Inside Ashelia mind was, _"OMG! I kill Yuu Kanda!!"_ she wailed. "Oi Kanda! Kanda! Wake up! You can't die here! What about this story?! You son of –tutt-! Wake up already!!" she shouted while shake continuously Kanda body.

Suddenly, Kanda stood up from his place, "Che." He said, and then left the bar.

Inside Ashelia mind, _"OMG! I fail to kill him! Yay!"_ she cried.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Somewhere inside the castle of Dark Order Kingdom-

-Scrub-Scrub-Scrub-

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Komui exclaimed as he threw the brush on the floor. He then looked toward Cross, who pleasantly read 'Reader Digest', "This is your damn fault, gorilla!!" he pointed at Cross.

"Eh? Whose is that in the first place?" Cross replied.

"And whose fault is it fall into the 'booby trap' that have filled with porn books?!" Komui said as he took the brushes, break it into half and chewed the end of it.

"Guys… please do not fight…" Johnny cried.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allen happily folded the clothes that she brought inside from 'washing line' while Timcanpy rested on her head at the living. She sat beside Tiedoll who also happily sketching the maiden before him. Suman goes hunting, while Yeegar goes teaching children at school. Krory and Miranda go work at the town… although Allen insists to join them but… Miranda said…

"**No! You should stay with Tiedoll at home!!" she gives a death glare at Tiedoll, who immediately sweat drop, "And I trust you to take care of her…"**

Allen sighed when she remembered Miranda's words. Unaware of her, Daisya spied her from the kitchen that is beside the living room. Ignoring the fact that is Timcanpy was watching him from beginning.

"Oh! Allen is so beautiful!" Daisya thought, while Timcanpy glared dangerously at him. Oh! Another beetle is already falling in love with our delicate white rose. Seriously, I'm quite worried over the beetles population that have been increased suddenly… is this a beetles mating season?

"What are you doing?" Marie said as he holding an axe-… I mean a frying pan. "Are you spying over Ms. Allen again?"

"Ah! Marie… you scared me." Daisya sighed. "Don't you think Allen is hot? I mean beautiful?"

"Yes, I do…" he said, "But I do know Suman also like her." Marie added.

"Screw him!" Daisya replied, "You know… I had this strange thingy dream yesterday. About meeting a strange red haired monkey and a beautiful bad-tempered lady…" he began to sit.

Marie left him, "He's weird." He thought.

"And then, they said that I have to protect their daughter over my prince… what the hell that was suppose to mean?!" Daisya continued to talk and scratched his head insanely, "I never knew their daughter… I bet Allen is more beautiful than her…"

"Do you say something about me?" Allen suddenly appeared, she knelt beside Daisya. She then tilted her head aside.

Daisya blushed, "Allen…" he then suddenly backed away and climb behind Marie, who was busily washed the dishes. "ALLEN!!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, not too loud!" Marie pissed off.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Allen stood up and went toward Daisya.

"Stand back!" Daisya make a stupid move, he jump over the window in front of the sink, "ARGH!!" he screamed, well… the kitchen were near the ground… so, he's not injured, "I love you!!" he began toward the 'Forest of No Return'.

"Huh?" Allen stood beside Marie, tilted her head aside, "Did I scared him or something?" she asked him.

"Ignore him. He recently knew that he's retard." He replied.

"Owh." She said.

Timcanpy just sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I do hope the story goes well. And I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if the story is quite long. Gozu, Angela, Sophia and Mei Ling is not OC, okay? Please review and I don't mind flames...

This chapter I really do mention three flowers name, right? So what's the meaning behind those flowers?

Red Tulip : Declaration of Love

Yellow Tulip : Hopelessly in Love

White Rose : Purity


	7. The Unfortunate Encounter

I'm so sorry that I late updating the chapter. Hope you all could forgive me. After all, I wanted to thanks **windam2611, seaturtlesrox, animesyndrome, Chibi Mozart, poochie2poochie33,** and **YugiKitten** for reviewing my story. And also to **digifreak51794** and **MoonWater Alchemist** who had added my story as their favourite list.

Greatly thank you for my brother who didn't interrupted me using the computer to finish this chapter. Not to forget my mind machine that willingly to cooperate with my hands.

Anyways, no interesting things happen in this chapter and I love you all... including my 'imouto-chan' who always support me in anythings... even killing people!

* * *

Allen open the upper cupboard at the kitchen, searching for something, "Eh?" she closed it and move toward another cupboard and open it, "Where is it?" she ask herself.

Marie entered the kitchen, "What are you searching for, Allen?" he asked.

"Hmm… Marie, where did you put the sugar?" she asked Marie.

"Err… it's already finished." He said, while sweat dropping.

"Eh?!" Allen surprised, "But, you recently bought it yesterday, right?"

"Actually…" he remembered the last night incident… where Miranda got back home with her depressed face, maybe got fired again… went toward the kitchen, and attempt to suicide by increasing her sugar level. And Daisya…, who happened to be at the crime place, immediately stopped her from attempted suicide, which also in 10.235 seconds that would woke the entire occupants of the house, except for Allen, Suman and Tiedoll. "It's nothing…" Marie said.

Allen made a little sour face, "Argh! I just thought that I wanted to bake some cookies for everyone…" her eyes began to water.

Marie panicked, "-Tutt-! What should I do?" he thought. –Ting- a bulb suddenly popped on his head, "Err… Allen, why don't I go bought the sugar?"

"Hmm…" Allen placed her right index finger below her mouth, "Can I go bought the sugar instead of you?" she asked.

"Well, certainly-…" he suddenly remembered Miranda warning to threatening his life if he ever let Allen goes out from the cottage…

**"I'll make sure you will never ever hear your screaming sound after I cut off your ears…" Miranda said as she held the shining, sharp axe.**

"NO!" Marie exclaimed.

"Pretty please, Marie?" Allen makes a tear-eyed face.

Marie backed away; cover his face with his hand as Allen eyes were gleaming shiningly at him, "Urgh!" he growled, _"Don't make any eye contact! Don't make any eye contact!"_ he repeats his mantra.

"Can I, Marie?" Allen move forward toward Marie, "Pleaseeeeee….."

He makes his mistakes… he actually makes an eye contact with Allen, "Err…" Marie sighed, "Alright, you won." He said.

"Yay!" Allen raised her hand, "Thank you, Marie!" she hugged him.

"Haa-choo!" Kanda sneezed.

"Oh god! What have I done?!" Marie exclaimed at the corner of the kitchen, "She will –Tutt-ing killing me if she knew about this!!" he held his head, and his body were shivering.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"La la la la!" Allen was bouncing as she headed toward the town. Well… as soon she entered the town… she stop bouncing and walk like a perfect normal human… or whatever. People whom she passed awed over her beauty… although I must say, Allen is more rather toward cute than beauty... and as soon she wanted to stop in front of grocery shop, she suddenly heard a yell. Allen quickly moves toward the yell, which located at the alley and found a two boys and a girl, who is crying and in front of them were a big… bald guy?

"Hey! Give it back!" one of the boys, who wear an ear-flaps hat, yelled at the bald guy.

"Yeah! Give it back!" the other boys, who had a blond hair shouted.

"Hehehe… if you want it, come and get it, brats…" The bald guy, who wore a biker jacket, smirked at them. Which century are we anyways?

"Grr!!" the one who wear ear-flaps hat clenched his teeth.

"Give it back!" Allen interrupted the scene. "It's not nice to bully a kid!" she added more.

"Huh!" the bald guy snickered, "And what are you going to do, pretty face?" he asked.

"Well…" Allen searching something inside her pocket and held it out, "I'll challenge you in poker!" she exclaimed.

The bald guy, the two boys and the girl sweat drop.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Empress Road yawned, perhaps another pile of homework that have to be done before Tyki threaten her to spread her most darkness secret. She got up from her desk and went toward the magic mirror room.

She entered the room and makes her way toward the mirror, "Mirror, mirror at the center, who's the cruelest people in the world?" she asked.

-Poof-Poof-Poof-Kya!! This time, a women with a pigtail, long dark hair appeared, "Oh my, where did they sent me off this time?" she asked as she swept the dirt on her black dress.

"Who are you?" Empress Road asked the women.

The women bowed, "Nice to meet you, my name is Lenalee. And you're?" she straighten her back and smile and Road.

"Road. Empress Road."

"Nice to meet you Road, and what shall I do for you today?" Lenalee asked.

Twitch. Twitch. _"How many –Tutt-ing times I have to tell you all that who's the cruelest people in the world?"_ Empress Road thought. "Yes, and may I ask who's the cruelest people in the world?"

Lenalee set a thinking pose, "Hmm… let's see…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"No damn shit way…" the bald guy sweat drop.

Allen held an evil smiled at her face for him, "Straight flush." She showed her cards.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"It's Allen Walker." Lenalee said casually.

A sound of trumpet echoed through the room, "Yes! They all favor-…" and the sound quickly died after being stabbed by Empress Road candle, "Skinn!!" she shouted.

"Yes, Empress Road." Skinn appeared out of nowhere and only god knew where it's. But I think he will say that formerly at Empress Road.

"Go and eliminate Allen Walker!!" she said.

Skinn bowed, "Yes, Empress Road." He then disappeared out of nowhere.

Twitch. "Hey! You can't kill my poor baby!" Lenalee shouted.

"Huh? Since when that you are her mother?" Empress Road questioned Lenalee.

"Since my husband and me adopt her, dummy!" she irritate replied.

Empress Road make a thinking pose, "Hmm… that's strange… since when did you and her husband adopt her, anyways?" she then scratched her head, "Last thing I knew that my husband adopted her before his deceased wife died. Hmm… weird."

"Well…" Lenalee crossed her hands, "Who's your husband?"

"King Lavi." She easily replied.

"Well… my husband name is…" Lenalee suddenly receive a mental shock, _"Wait a minute… did she just said 'King Lavi'?"_ she thought. A flame now engulf on Lenalee body, _"That pervert red monkey! He's gonna pay for cheating behind me! And making my poor baby life in danger!"_ she make a mental note.

"And what's your husband name again?" Empress Road asked.

The flame now has been put off by a suddenly, "Ahahahaha…." Lenalee tried to act happy by trying to laugh insanely, "Well, my husband name is… Lavi-… err." She sweat drop, "I mean… my husband name is Elvis! Elvis Priston! Ahahahaha…" she laughed again.

"Hmm… sound like Elvis Presley." Empress Road said. "And Lavi too…"

Lenalee body shivered, "No! No! No! I could my husband Lavi cause it's easier to call with and he's a…" she tried to think something, "He's a… He's a 'funeral director'!" she laughed, _"Oh! God! What I'm thinking?! It's because that time funeral director were kinda creepy…"_ she thought.

"Okay, you can go now…"

"I do hope we can meet again. Okay, I need to get going now. Bye-bye!" Lenalee waved her hand. –Poof-Poof-Poof-Mew!

Unknown to the empress herself, a certain someone eavesdrop upon their conversation.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lavi sat on the 'robotic massage chair' as he mumbled something at… heaven? "Ahh… so many babes, so little time…" he said. "The air so fresh, nothing tried to pollute it except for my dear wife mood swing…"

"Oh, really?" Lenalee interrupted. She was standing beside Lavi while activating her dark boots. "And may I know who's Road Kamelot person is?" she asked.

"Eh? Lenalee, when did you get back?" Lavi asked his wife, "You don't know? Road is my-…" he suddenly felt a huge dark aura surround Lenalee, "Er… Lenalee… why did you activate your dark boots?" he asked.

Lenalee cracked her finger and then fisted it, "Cause your dear second wife is threatening my poor baby…" she then proceed to crack her head, "And you're going to pay for lying and cheating behind me… plus, making my baby in danger!!" a flame engulf on her body.

"Gah!" Lavi screamed.

Warning! This scene has been censored and not for anyone views cause it's… BLOODY.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"No!! Mommy!" the bald guy ran away, after being defeated by Allen in poker.

"Hey! You haven't apologized to the children yet!" she growled.

The three children amused with Allen work, "Cool… and weird." They awed.

"Hey lady! Thank you for recovering back Elda's doujinshis!" the boy, who wear ear-flaps hat thanked her, "My name is Jean. Jean Russell!" he said and then pointed his friends, "This is Leo and Elda."

Allen replied the boy smile, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Allen… Allen Walker." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Walker." The trio spoke in the same time.

The girl, known as Elda, stood up, "Are you new here, Ms. Walker?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm and sorry, I have worked to do now…" Allen turned her back, waved her hand at the children, "I got to get back before Miranda goes crazy if she found out that I was missing." With then, she walked out from the alley.

Three pairs of hand halted Allen movement by grabbing her hand, "Ms. Walker, Ms. Walker! Let us help you!" the trio said.

Allen sweat drop, "Ahahahaha… its okay. Go play somewhere else, okay?" well, from the tone of her voice, she indeed tried to shoed the children.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_"Why did I agree to let them follow me?"_ Allen thought as a waterfall of tears fall from her eyes.

"Ms. Walker! Ms. Walker! You did mention that you live at Yeegar's house, right? So, are we going to his house? Can we go to his house? Can we hangout there for a while? Can we-…" the trio kept asking some annoying and irritating question toward our dear heroin.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kanda walked toward the stable, taking his horse for a ride outside the Lotus Kingdom. As he made his horse walk toward the gate of his castle, his horse movement suddenly beaing halted by none other than…

"Move." Kanda said in irritated voice.

"Damn shit no." Ashelia replied as she stood in front of Kanda's horse.

Twitch. "Move. Or do you want to get diced?" Kanda said.

"Move. Or do you want to get spanked." Ashelia repeat his words… only a little bit changing at the back.

Twitch. Twitch. "Scram, women!"

"Scram, pervert!"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "Do you a death wish?"

"Do you have a moyashi picture?"

Kanda turned dark, "Do not repeat my words."

"Do not repeat my words." Ashelia snickered. "And since when did I repeat you words, BaKanda!"

"What did you want?" Kanda said suspiciously.

Ashelia handed him a clothes, "Your mom wanted me to give it to you… cause if today happen to get rained, you can use it."

"Che." Kanda unwillingly took it and placed it inside the back that hung on the horse saddle.

Twitch. "Don't 'che'-ed at me! Say 'thank you'!"

"Kanda, when someone do something nice for you, what do you say?"

Twitch. Twitch. "Oh god! Please! Just asked someone up there to strike this pervert to death!!" she exclaimed.

-Zush-

A lightning suddenly stroke, but luckily… it's only hit the ground between Kanda's horse and Ashelia.

Ashelia put up her defense stance and quickly turn back normal, "Someone up there really careless bout this…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

What actually happen was…

"ARGHHHH!!" Lavi ran across the heaven. Behind him was a furious Lenalee, chasing him using her dark boots and shoot him using Zeus lightning. One of the lightnings missed and hit… you know where it is.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Skinn Bolic, the champion of previous 'Willy Wonka Candy Attack' aka 'WIWOCA' eating contest… stood before Yeegar's mansion… or cottage, whatever. _"So… is this where Allen Walker lives?"_ he thought as he makes his way toward the kitchen window, which was closed this time for unknown reasons, "This smell… is this?" he sniffed the familiar scent, _"No! It can't be!"_ he fisted his fist, and dramatically put his hand over his hand like a drama king "But… this smell is so unfamiliar to me…" he drooled, and surprisingly he was floating toward the kitchen shuttered window, _"Oh… this lovely smell of coo-…"_ another surprise…

-WHACK-

Yup, kinda surprise for Skinn and the girl who happen to opened the window and without her knowing, she accidentally hit Skinn face.

"Ah? Did I hit something?" Allen ask herself. She then lowered her eyes toward the huge man, who's lying on the ground in front of her, _"Hmm… if we met stranger who suddenly lie on the ground in front of me… what should we do?"_ Allen thought while putting a thinking pose.

**"Ignored him! If he does something to you, don't hesitate to blind him with the pepper spray!!" Miranda words suddenly appeared inside Allen mind.**

_"Yosh! I'll do it Miranda!"_ Allen held her fist as the same height as her chest.

Skinn tried to sat, "Oww… what the –tutt- up was that?" he cursed.

"Well…"

"Grr…" Skinn clenched his teeth and raised his head, "Idiot! What did you-… do…" in front of him was an almost crying Allen.

Allen stammered, "I-… I-… I was just trying to give you this cookie…" she said as she handed him a cookie, which was huge like a plate. "I'm sorry." She apologized and the tears started to fall from her eyes.

Skinn stare at the girl before him, and got a mental shock, _"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Why did I shout at her like that!"_ he began to hit his head over the tree near the kitchen, _"And this girl was trying to be nice to me!"_ he proceed to hit his head over a 'The Rock' figurine… if something like that were actually existed. His eyes flashed with yellow light, "There's one way to apologized to her!" Skinn quickly ran toward Allen, took the cookie from her and munched it, "Oh god! This is like a heaven!" Skinn commented the cookie.

"You think so?" Allen smiled.

"Yeah! This is the best cookie I ever taste in my whole damn 7000 years!" Skinn let out his tears to run down.

Allen clapped her hands together, "Oh, you're so good at lying!" she ran inside the house and bought a pink bag with her, "Here." She handed the bag to Skinn, which is a handkerchief that has been tied by a ribbon that looks like a bag.

"What's this?" He opened bag by untying the ribbon, "This is…"

"Yup! You can take it! I accidentally bake too many and use the last one to make the one you had eaten!" she smiled.

Skinn blushed upon Allen kindness. Mission: Eliminate Allen Walker… FAILED. He then turned back and, "ARGH!! I can't do it!!" he ran away.

Allen sweats drops, "Eh?"

Jean, Leo and Elda come out from the house, "Ms. Allen, what was that sound? And can we play with Suman's riffle? Can us play-… and yada, yada… etc.etc."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

To make this story short and make more unpredictable events… we will use Jean, Leo and Elda to get Allen out from the cottage… or mansion toward the cliff to play.

"Come on, Ms. Walker! Let's play!" Leo shouted.

"Where's this place?" Allen asked as she looked toward her surrounding, "Beautiful…" she thought as she saw the scene before her at high place.

"This is our favourite playground." Elda explained, "We often came here every evening." She then turned her back, walked toward the two boys, searching something inside Jean's bag pack.

Allen walked toward the edge of the cliff, "Owh." She eyed toward the running deep river that rapidly flow below her. And suddenly…

"Oh! Ms. Allen, don't go near the cliff!" he tuned his head, "The soil over there is not-…"

A moment of silence hit the trio. Allen Walker is missing!!

"Ms. Walker!" the trio shouted, ran toward the edge of the cliff and…

-Dush-

Let's see… okay, Allen walks toward the cliff… check. She slipped… check. The trio screamed… check. The sound of something like Allen Walker falling inside the water a.k.a river… check…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allen tried to not sink inside the water, which she was barely can do. She then heard the trio screamed over her name from above the cliff. "Hu-argh!" she tried her best to breathe as she occasionally sinks and floats in the river. "So-…some-one…" her voice were also sunk with the tidal flow of the river. The river flow currents move forward toward the rocky one.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kanda ride his horse across near the river that was running rapidly inside the forest. As Kanda and his horse, which I don't know what's name was, walk pleasurably like a happy story of the rider and its horse… he suddenly heard someone yelled.

His eyes toward the river, and suddenly a human… or someone we know, have been taken with the current of the river, passed him, "Hu-… help!" the girl shouted. Which Kanda just ignored it… what a cold damn shit arrogant almighty bastard.

And to please the readers with some hint of… you know what you wanted… and it's Yullen-time! Seriously, the word pronounce is almost same like Valentine's to me…

As Kanda wanted to avert his eyes away, he suddenly realized something about the girl… she has a silver hair!! "Moyashi?" he thought.

Damn straight Kanda. And if you wanted to clean up your names from 'bisexual' title… better start save that poor girl now or you will labeled as lead model of gayness… in Lotus Kingdom. And thus make your fangirls out there screamed your name and I wonder which role suit you… whether it's 'seme' or 'uke' cause you have pretty face. For those whose lack bout this thing… don't shy to ask me and if you do shy… go to 'Wikipedia'… where it's free and no one knew about what are you searching for… hehe.

Without thinking any further, Kanda dismount his horse and jump into the river.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We have another time skip! Is this a good thing or bad and it's up to you but for me… it's really good thing for now cause my fingers is started to get hurt after writing a damn long five pages 'Biology' report today, which I really don't want to passed and after I remembering my teacher sweet-kind-loving face… I cried in irony.

Furthermore, we haven't finish with our story yet. Okay… where was I? Oh! The jumping and saving time…

Kanda held the silver haired girl, who is unconscious and his moyashi in his arm from the running-free stream. He then placed the girl down on the ground, just below the tree… and he… he… just laid down beside her, try to catch up his breath. His eyes run freely looking toward the girl pale body, didn't breathe… "Oi…" he said, but there was no response. "Wake up… moyashi…" he said again. Kanda quickly stood up as there was no response from the girl, he then shook the girl body, "Moyashi, this no time to play…" he said. Still no response, he then proceed to place his finger over the girl wrist, _"Shit! Her heartbeat is getting slower!"_ he thought. Kanda thought of something… well, not a pervert one… okay, it's! A tint of pinkish blush crept at both of his cheeks, he slowly… right, he's damn slowly lowered his face over the girl. Oh no… he's not trying to steal her kiss… he's just doing cardiopulmonary resuscitation a.k.a CPR.

And I do not know fully bout CPR although I'm in 'Red Cross', but… I'll explain as far as I know. You know me, I'm kinda dumb of doing this and I'm not going to give away my first kiss over the damn doll.

He opened the silver haired girl mouth, pinched her nose and… placed his lips upon her. Kanda then pressed his palms over the girl chest, and counted ten.

After a several seconds of not understanding what just happen, the girl finally coughed and opened her eyes. Kanda sighed, "You awake…" he said.

The girl blurred visions started to get better upon her lifesaver, "You're…" before she could ever finish her words, Kanda interrupted.

"You're troublesome… Moyashi."

"Mo-… yashi?" the girl repeated, and suddenly turned into a stone and cracked…

* * *

Ah... finally, chapter 7 is posted. And I'm sorry if this chapter didn't go well. Lately, my writing bout the last three chapter have been kinda... unsuccessfully for me. And I'm kinda busy this past few weeks and maybe lil bit more after my mother applied me at tuition to fix up my add math grades. I don't know what to say and I haven't got time to check my spelling and please reviews... I don't mind flames.


	8. Story of Love and The Batmobile

Another late chapter that I posted today... and I'm kinda sleepy, sorry. Well, I wanted to thank to **Kagu-chan Luvs An1m3, windam2611, Pay Backs a Bitch, Chibi Mozart, seaturtlesrox** and **animesyndrome** for reviewing my story. Also for **KuroNeko17** for making me as your favourite Author, thank you very much!

I wanted to congratulation my father, who's my hero for his promotion to SAC I and you're the greatest. I love you and I feared you in the same time. You're my best friend since I was a child and I apologized if I ever make your heart bleed and I will truly make your favourite vanilla ice-cream whenever you wanted. I don't want to dedicate this story for you cause you don't need to care about this... my gift for you is my love and my results. Father, thank you for being a such role model for me through my hard 16 years.

For your information, I don't have time to check my spelling and do forgive me if there was any mistakes. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Twitch. Twitch. _"Did he just call me moyashi?!"_ Allen screamed inside her mind. She then proceeds to stare the young man before her, _"OMG! OMG! OMG! It's him!"_ her most superb nightmare suddenly haunted her. But then again, it's just a kiss on her forehead… it's not a disease or something… daa…

"Moyashi. What are you staring at?" Kanda asked her.

Allen astounded by the way the young man speaks. She sat and quickly stood up, trying to make her way out from this scene.

Seeing the silver haired girl leaving, Kanda also stood up and proceed to hold the girl wrist, pulled her so she was facing him, "Moyashi, where are you going?"

Allen pulled her wrist from the young man grip, "My name is not 'moyashi'! It's Allen!" she shouted.

Kanda make a frown expression, "Che! Whatever moyashi. Now look what you have done." He pointed at his soaked garment, "It's your fault that mine is drenched with the dirty river water!"

Twitch. "And why do you concern to save me in first place?" Allen said as she turned her back, making her way toward the other side of wide stream, not aware that she was stepped on the slippery stone and… she just slipped it, "Ah!" she shouted.

Being so quick, Kanda took the girl arm and both of them unexpectedly fall inside the water.

-SPLASH-

Luckily, Kanda just only fall on his butt and the girl, use his body as support. "Che!" he growled at the pain at his butt, not realizing that he was holding the girl so close that her chin was resting at the line between neck and shoulder.

Allen blushed furiously at the young man action, _"This is the third time…"_ she thought and she was speechless.

"Damn." Kanda cursed, he's now realized that he had hugged the girl so close to him… a small tint of pinkness crept at his cheeks, again. He was speechless and felt something foreign, raw emotion emerged inside him… and he's certainly it's not the butterfly kind thing that Ashelia always said over and over again cause that thing is not inside his stomach… it's inside his heart.

They were in the same position for about few minutes inside the water that deep only the level of their calf of leg.

"Err… umm…" Allen stammer, "Could you… let go off me?" she asked.

Kanda immediately let go of her and stood up, also not to forget to help the girl know as Allen stood by pulled her hand.

"Thank you." Allen said, still blushing while keeping her head down.

Kanda averted his eyes, "It's nothing."

A moment of silence filled their conversations, "Well… I…" Allen said, "Erm… do you know where is this place?" she asked, rising her head.

"I think we're somewhere inside the 'Forest of No Return'…" he replied, and shivered at the same time. The cold air around them just made it worse as Allen hugged her small body, shivered. "Che." Kanda cursed under his breath; suddenly… he remembered his horse, "Don't go anywhere!" he shouted at Allen and with a quick speed, he's already disappeared.

"Eh?" Allen surprised with the sudden disappearance of the young man which she still doesn't know his name yet. _"Does he mean that I should wait him?"_ she thought, feeling sad suddenly. "Well, it's not that I have something to do or what…" she sighed as her retreat toward the previous tree and sat under it at the roots of the tree. Allen watched the sunset scenery before her, _"I wish Mana could see it too…" _she thought as she bring her knees at her chest, lowered her head.

-15 minutes later-

Kanda make his horse crossed upon the stream that will lead toward Allen, he was still panting after searching his horse inside the 'Forest of No Return' for bout 10 minutes. The reason why he wanted to find his horse was, there was a dry cloth inside the bag that hung on the horse saddle. "Move." He said to his horse, who's obediently walk across the stream.

Allen rise her head when she heard the sound of water splashing and only to found the young man mounted a black horse toward her. She quickly stood up.

As the horse stopped in front of Allen, Kanda dismount from his horse, "It's almost dark. We should camped here." He said.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed, "There's no way I would camped here with you! I'm going home!" she said as she make her way by crossing the stream and suddenly stopped at the middle, _"By the way… where did I actually coming from?"_ Allen thought, sweat drop.

"Hey. It's dangerous out there and you definitely don't want to be eaten by 'Chomesuke'." Kanda said.

"Ek…" Allen froze, she then sighed, "Guess I have no choice…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_"What should we do?"_ Jean, Leo and Elda kept repeating the mantra inside their head. They were sitting at the living room inside Yeegar's cottage… mansion.

"We can't tell Suman cause he will definitely kill us." Leo whispered.

"And we can't tell Yeegar cause he will definitely got heart attack." Elda said.

"Hmm…" Jean thought of something, he then saw Miranda, who walked toward the kitchen, "How bout we tell Miranda? She will definitely hear us!" Jean said.

Leo and Elda look each other, and face back at Jean, "Maybe we should try." And so, the trio began to tip-toed for unknown reason behind Miranda, who was busily doing something at the kitchen counter.

"Miranda!" the trio shouted, how exactly did they knew Miranda name anyways?

"Wah!" Miranda shrieked as the butcher knife from her hand slipped and luckily, Miranda quickly held the handler before the butcher knife could make something unexpected and bloody. "W-… what do you, kids?" she smiled at the trio as she turned her back, trying to calm down.

Leo and Elda looked toward Jean, who was immediately sweat drop, "Err… Miranda, do you want to hear good news or bad news first?" he asked.

"Hmm… maybe bad news first…" Miranda replied, which make Jean sweat even more… plus, Leo and Elda just make it worst as the both of them glared at him. Miranda turned her back to cut the beef using the butcher knife at the counter. So, that is the thing she was doing… fuff… I thought she was murdering someone or something. One less thing to worried about.

Jean inhaled the air like it was going to be the last precious air he would breathe, "Well, Miranda… Allen is missing."

A moment of silence filled the kitchen, hmm… maybe bout 10 minutes or less. And then, well… you know what Miranda will do…

-Dung-

Miranda swiftly cut the raw meat using the butcher knife with only one swing. The butcher knife seemed not the best thing we need in this situation. She slowly, and scary turned her head, facing the trio, "What did you say?" a creepy smile just make the situation worsen than before! OMG!

The trio freak out, "Iamsorry. Iamsorry. Iamsorry! Allen is missing and-…" Jean, Leo and Elda make a brilliant move, run away before Miranda could actually kill me-… I mean them.

"La la la la…" Daisya make his way toward the kitchen, unaware of our current situation right now.

Daisya! Run you idiot! Well, he can't hear nor see us… so, let's hear and see what will happen.

He entered the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, taking out the strawberry soda, closed the refrigerator, opened the soda, and drink it, "Hey, Miranda! What would we'll having for-…" he choked his soda as he sees the Miranda in Ju-on version, held the butcher knife dangerously, that was covering with the previous blood.

"I'm seriously going to kill you…" she said as she proceeds toward Daisya who is in freak out mode.

"GAH!!" he screamed, and fainted. The strawberry soda spilled on his shirt.

"What's wrong?!" Suman, Yeegar, Marie, Krory and Tiedoll appeared inside the kitchen, and horrified with the scene before them, Miranda murdered Daisya! OMG! OMG!

"You all shall pay…" Miranda said as she began to proceed toward Suman, Yeegar, Marie, Krory and Tiedoll.

"WTF?! RUN!" the five of the scrambled hastily in amazing speed, hiding from Miranda before she could kill any five of them inside the cottage… or mansion.

So, the hunt of 'The Miranda' is already started. Would be the five Exorcists will successfully made out alive for one night? Or will it be one by one will be murdered by 'The Miranda'? Find out who will be survived in 'The Miranda' at your nearest cinema. Hmm… I pitied for our seven Exorcists who was being violated by my mind machines…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allen sat near the fire where the young man had made it earlier, trying to drying herself and kept her body warm. Her eyes then make its way looking toward him, and she quickly blushed madly at the scene before her. "W-… what are you doing?!" she shrieked as the young man proceed to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"Hmm?" Kanda looked toward Allen, "I'm not going to deflowered you, moyashi." He then makes his way toward the bag that hung at the horse saddle, searching something inside it and took it out, "Here." He threw a white shirt at Allen, which she caught it, "Change it. You don't want to die because of hypothermia." Kanda said.

"Err…" Allen blushed.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested with you." Kanda said as he turned his back, which actually make Allen twitched.

Allen stood up, and walked toward the bushes near them, bringing along the shirt with her.

-Five minutes later-

_"Uww… I thought so that changing into this will lead more trouble…"_ Allen thought as she peeked behind the bushes toward the young man, with his bare back facing her. _"No! Allen Walker must be tough! And she must walk forward!"_ a sudden flame engulf on her body as she fisted her fist. Allen took a deep breath before walking out from the bushes, holding her soaked dress, she then proceed to walk out and placed her dress on the huge stone near the camp fire before make her way to sat in front of the fire. She brought her knees to her chest, trying to think any conversation that will make her forget about her hungriness, "Err… May I know you name, please?" Allen asked softly and the young man didn't reply. "Excuse-…" as she about to ask again, the young man interrupted her.

"Kanda. Yuu Kanda." The shirtless young man said.

Allen lips formed a smile, "Nice to meet you, Kanda. My name is Allen Walker and-… err… thank you for saving me today… and the other day…" she said as she lowered her head a bit.

"Whatever, moyashi." Kanda replied.

Twitch. Twitch. TWITCH. "It's Allen! A.L.L.E.N.!" she spelled her name, "Not moyashi, BaKanda!" she said.

Twitch. "I'm seriously going to murder that woman about this." He thought as he remembered the early fighting with Ashelia.

-Two hours later-

_"God! I'm so hungry!"_ Allen thought as she was about to passed out. Kanda was sitting beside her, with the sword called 'mugen' at his side.

Suddenly, a loud wolf howl filled the silent night, followed by the loud yell, "CHOMESUKE!!" thingy.

"Yipes!!" Allen, without realizing that she was sitting damn near at Kanda and was holding his arm, "What was that?" she asked.

"It's just Chomesuke. And get off me." Kanda said in sarcasm.

Allen puffed her cheeks cutely, letting go off Kanda arm, "Humph!" she turned her head away. She hugged herself, as the air around them was getting colder and the fire seemed diminish from time to time. Suddenly she felt a piece of clothing covering her upper body, and Allen immediately look up, only to find that Kanda was placing his… well almost dried coat on her body.

"Stupid moyashi. If you kept doing that, you're just suicide yourself." Kanda said as he sat beside her.

Allen stood up, "But-… should you cover yourself first? After all… your torso are-…" she blushed as she stare at Kanda.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Twitch. "Hey! I'm trying being nice at you so why don't you appreciate it a bit?!" Allen shouted.

"Moyashi. You're just a burden for me and when I say go to sleep, just go to sleep." Kanda replied.

Allen bit her lower lips, she sat back and brought her knees over her chest. She silent herself as she stared the fire, her eyes began to water when Kanda mentioned she was a burden for him and didn't bother to weep the tears.

Kanda sighed, feeling guilty overwhelmed him when he said she was a burden for him. He didn't really mean to say it but it's just… he started to dislike the new feeling that he recently receive from the girl beside him. Kanda knew the Allen was kinda taking his words a bit, so he unconsciously motioned his hand to throw around Allen shoulder, bringing her close to him. "Stop crying and go to sleep, moyashi. I'll walk you back to your home tomorrow." He said, which really was surprising for Allen, "I promise." He said.

She stared for a moment, before laughing softly at Kanda.

Kanda backed away his head, "What's wrong with you, moyashi?"

Allen held her stomach, "I didn't know you were this kind of cheesy in talking nice, Kanda!" she laughed.

Twitch. "Was my line were that bad?" Kanda said.

"Erm… no, but it's kinda funny when I thinking back about it." She wept her tears from rolling down. "You know… I haven't being held like this since my father passed away…" Allen said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kanda apologized. Gah! Kanda actually apologized!!

"It's okay. I just missed him, that's all." Allen said.

Kanda stared at Allen, "Hey." He said as he bringing her close to him.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, I promise I'll walk you home. So sleep, okay?" Kanda let Allen head laid on his shoulder.

Allen blushed a bit, "Umm… okay."

And after the unsuccessfully lovey-lovey scene which the authoress failed to create cause… 'The Miranda' is haunting her inside her house!! GAH!! And both of the drifted till the dawn.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The next day-

Somewhere not far away from Lotus Kingdom, Ashelia were driving her 'Batmobile' where she hijacked from 'Batman Begins' and hide it inside the Lotus Kingdom. _"Damn shit arrogant, stuck-up, overly princess, smug bastard! Where did he disappeared to?"_ she thought as the news of Kanda disappearance spread inside the castle in 37 minutes and 42.853 seconds. And thus, the king makes an announcement that every single human in the castle… except for 65 to find our dear prickly prince. And he even begged Ashelia to find him… cause he's the only son in their family… yeah, right.

Ashelia were so in deep thinking that she didn't realized that there were a strange red haired human, an earphone boy, a crazy mad scientist and a panda were blocking her way. So, she actually ran over Cross, Johnny, Komui and Bookman who were standing at the middle of the road.

"Hmm? Did I just run over something?" Ashelia asked.

Suddenly, someone knock the window beside her seat, "Damn right women!" Cross said as he held onto the Batmobile.

Ashelia stared at Cross before stopping the Batmobile, turn down the window and sprayed the pepper spray at Cross.

"Gah!" Cross held his eyes, "My eyes! Is burning! Is burning! Oh god! Am I going to die?!" he wailed.

"I wish." Ashelia get out from the Batmobile, "Who the heck are you?" she asked.

Bookman suddenly appeared, "Miss, can we take a ride with you toward the Forest of No Return?" he asked.

"No way. I don't believe you all." She replied.

Komui, with Johnny appeared beside Bookman, "And what should we do to make you believe us?" Komui said.

Ashelia eyed at Cross, "Kill him." She ordered Komui.

"Eh? Me?" Komui pointed at himself, "No problems!" a bazooka appeared behind him.

Ashelia drool her eyes away, "Okay, that's enough. You can ride." She said.

"YAY!" Cross, Komui, Bookman and Johnny celebrated.

-Few minutes has passed-

"Are you sure about this?" Bookman, who sat beside Ashelia inside the Batmobile, asked her.

"Yup." With that, Ashelia drive her Batmobile in full speed.

"GAH!! Let go of us!!" Cross, Komui and Johnny exclaimed loudly at the outside. The three of them were tied on the Batmobile rooftop.

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda short, but please forgive me cause I don't know what to implied inside this chapter... cause I'm sucks in romance... well, not quite but a cheesy romance where things were in default setting... you don't understand, do you?

Please review and I do accept flames...


	9. The News and The Oprah

I'm sorry that I have been kinda cruel to you all and please do forgive me! Finally, I can applied to be a prefect at my school cause I'm bit crazy about my curriculum points right now. I do wish to thank to **Pay Backs A Bitch, windam2611,** and **seaturtlesrox** for reviewing my story. Oh, and thank you to **windam2611**, again and **digifreak51794** for making me as yours Favourite Author! Thank also for **Timcanpy** for making this story as your favourite.

I really need to update this story quickly cause I'm kinda forgot who's the one make me as they favourites except for reviewing. Hope you all don't mind if I accidentally mix some American or British English and I'm so sorry if there got any grammar mistakes...

* * *

-News-

"Uh-hum… camera… set… 3, 2… 1." Millennium Earl shouted… as the producer… whatever.

Klaud Nine coughed, "Good morning everyone, I'm Klaud Nine, your news reporter for this morning alone with my partner…" she waved her hand toward the man beside her.

"Winter Sokaro." He replied. "And today news it seemed like Vittoria has won another battle against Jasdevi in 'Sandra's Cup' and even more shocking news is, the brat prince of Lotus Kingdom seemed have gone missing since yesterday."

"Oh my, I bet he must be run away from those girls…" Klaud said.

"Well, enough of chatting, Klaud. Let's us move to the 'Weather Forecast' for today." Winter said, "Cell Roron, it's your turn."

The screen behind Klaud and Winter suddenly turn on, "Thank you, general." an image of clown or something like that appeared inside a cell, "This morning is going to be a such lovely day… so, we the Finders could continued they search for Prince Kanda through this evening. And for tonight… is gotta be a little drizzle or storm." Cell Roron said.

"Hope that they could find that prickly prince fast or I'll dying saying his name over and over again." Winter replied. "I already fed up with it."

Klaud rolled her eyes, "Whatever Winter, now let us move toward world news. Yesterday, Malcom C. Rouvelier, the Dark Order kingdom special inspector had been attacked by a red haired girl. Is it really true, Reever?" she asked.

The screen behind them changed and appeared a man with a microphone, "Thank you general Klaud. Hi! My name is Reever Wenhamm and yes, it is. According to our source that the girl, Fou attacked he because he refused to hired her. He, Malcom is now being treated at Dark Order Hospital at Dark Order Kingdom."

"Whoa, that's something old." Winter said.

Reever continued his report, "Furthermore, it's seemed that there-…" he suddenly felt somebody tapped his shoulder, "Yes?" Reever turned his head and saw a Portuguese man in a fine suit with a topper.

"Excuse me, young man… May I make an announcement?" he said.

Reever backed away his head a bit, "And you're?" he asked.

The Portuguese man took off his topper, "Forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Tyki Mikk and I'm in searching for my lover. Could you please let me leave a message for the audience?"

"Oh, sure… why not?" Reever handed the microphone over to Tyki.

"Thank you." Tyki thanked him, "Excuse me, human. If you ever find my lover, please contact me 123-456-789 or you can email me at or just find me inside the Forest of No Return. My lover had a silver long hair, grey eyes and beautiful voice… you simply can't miss it and here is her picture…" Tyki placed a photo over the screen, showing a picture of Allen, who was watering the flowers. "Okay, that's enough." He placed the photo inside his jacket, "Please help me find her and if-…" a sudden loud engine sound came from their back.

"Excuse me! Do you happen to know where the Forest of No Return is?" a brunet girl asked, she was driving a Batmobile.

"Forest of No Return? It was locate-…" Tyki eyes suddenly fall toward the three creatures on the Batmobile rooftop. "General Cross?" he said.

"Maria… please helps me…" Cross said and went unconscious.

Tyki sweat drop, "What on Earth is this?"

Bookman popped beside the brunet girl, "Yo Tyki! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Are you searching for Allen?"

WTF?! Bookman! You spilled out the information!!

"Well yes and-…"

"Why don't you join us? We also trying to find Allen… and according to Komui… he said that Allen may be inside the Forest of No Return…" Bookman said.

FFFF!! –Cursing-

"Sure, why not? As long as I found my dear, Allen." Tyki said as he proceeds toward the Batmobile and went inside it; sat at back… well I hope there will be a backseat.

And with that… the-… waits, how many people again? Ashelia, Tyki, Cross, Komui, Bookman, and Johnny... so the six of them make their journey to the west-… I mean to the Forest of No Return!

Reever, Klaud, Winter, Cell Roron and Earl sweat drops, "What was just happen?" they said aloud.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Somewhere inside the Forest of No Return-

"Oi! Moyashi, are you done yet?" Kanda shouted at Allen, who was knelt and washing her face at the stream.

Twitch. "It's Allen, not moyashi." Allen replied as she splashed the water on her face, attempted to clean off Kanda's drool at her neck which he doesn't realized it. _"I can't believe he hugged me till the morning."_ She thought as she blushed.

Kanda sneered, "Whatever." He turned his back and makes his way toward his horse.

Allen stood up, "Ah! That was refreshing!" she exclaimed. She then hastily ran toward Kanda, "Kanda! Let's g-…" she suddenly stumbled against the small rock and fell on the ground.

-Dush-

Kanda turned his back as he the sound, his eyes widen as Allen, who's now seemed trying to stand up, "Moyashi!" he yelled her name and ran toward her. "Are you okay?" he said as he offered his hand to help her stood up.

Allen took his hand, "I'm fine, really!" she said as she tried stand on her feet, "Ouch!" she shrieked, "My ankle…" Allen knelt back.

"Moyashi, did you sprain your ankle?" Kanda asked.

TWITCH. "IT'S ALLEN!! Dammit!" Allen shouted at Kanda eardrums. And with a sudden surprise, "Kya!" a strong hands already lifted her like a bridal style, "Ka-… Kanda!" Allen yelped.

"Damn stupid moyashi and her stupid mind. How can you be so damn clumsy?" Kanda complained as he carried Allen astride the waist and walked toward his horse. He then placed her on the saddle and later mounted it as he sat behind Allen.

"Err… thank you?" Allen thanked him, blushed as Kanda both hands each were at her side to hold the reins.

"Don't fall moyashi, or it will be more painful than spraining your ankle." Kanda said.

Twitch. Twitch. "I know that! And please stop calling me moyashi! BaKanda!" Allen exclaimed.

Twitch. _"Damn shit." _Kanda thought.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

And so, we'll turn back toward our five minor's character…

"Hey Tyki, who is this person called Allen, anyways?" Ashelia asked him as she drove the Batmobile inside the Forest of No Return.

"Hmm?" Tyki said as he listened to his MP3.

Twitch. "I said… who Allen is?!" Ashelia shouted.

He took of his earphone, "Well… Allen is my beloved and I wanted to save her from her evil stepmother clutches who wanted to attempt to murder her by sending Skinn Bolic… then, after I save her, we'll get married soon enough after she's turned 18 years old." Tyki said in his drama king version.

"Bullshit." Bookman mumbled, which Ashelia could hear it.

She then turned facing toward Tyki, "It's a lie… right?" she asked.

"GAH!! LOOK FRONTS YOU WOMEN!!" Tyki and Bookman shouted in terrified.

Ashelia quickly turned her head, facing front with cheeks puffed, "I just trying to ask question." And so suddenly, she stopped the Batmobile, which would make Tyki and Bookman flew toward the car glass and… both of them hit at the damn, bullet-proof glass… plus, making the rope that tied Cross, Komui and Johnny sever and the three of them were send flew toward the huge oak tree in front of the Batmobile… you know what will happen next.

-DUNG-

Poor Cross, Komui, Tyki, Bookman and Johnny… who had to suffer the entire authoress curse.

"What on Earth is that?" she asked as she pointed toward the golden thingy that float in front of the Batmobile.

"Huh? Is that-…" Cross mumbled as he eyed toward the golden thingy.

"IT"S TIMCANPY! HURRAY!" the six of them cheered as they celebrates it by eating the cake that had been served by Komurin IV, which it's utterly disgusting and Komui, Johnny and Bookman got stomachache… eww.

Something hard and solid like a metal basin, suddenly hit on Cross head, "Wait a –tutt- minute! If Tim was here… where are the others?" he said as he hastily looked around.

"Who? What? How?" Ashelia said.

Suddenly, very unexpectedly… a great dark figure… like a vampire… sneaked behind Cross… hey! It's… "H-… help… ME!!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" oh, the six of them wailed, and wailed, and wailed, and wailed till Komui chocked something… like a fly? EWWWWWW….

Well, it's just Krory… nothing to be afraid of… unless you're chicken, like the one at my grandmother house. "Please… help… me…" Krory said as he lay on the ground, looking pathetically, horrified over something like 'The Miranda'.

"Oit! You okay there, buddy?" Ashelia said as she poked Krory limp body with her sheath.

Twitch. "OF COURSE I'M NOT O-KAY!!" he said as he shook Cross body.

"Oi! YOU GOT THE WRONG BODY TO SHAKE AT!!" Cross shouted in sarcasm.

Bookman, being a truly calm person, calmed Krory, "Krory, please calm down… where's the others?" He said.

"And where is Allen?" Tyki interrupted.

The background scene changed from damn utterly greeny, spooky forest to a dark, freaky stage, "Oh! How should I explain?" Krory began to show off his acting talents… which I admit it's quite good, like Keanu Reeves, "Dear pal, it was happen yesterday… on the frightful evening… where, Miranda actually killed the poor soccer player." A tear streamed from his eyes… and Cross, Komui, Ashelia, Bookman, Tyki and Johnny just stared at Krory as they ate some popcorn. "She killed our poor Daisya Barry and-…"

"Cut! Wait a minute!" Ashelia said as she accidentally throw her popcorn bucket at Tyki, "Did you say Daisya? The one with some kind freaky weird hat?" she asked.

"Well yeah, why do you ask?" he replied.

Ashelia sighed, "Cause he owed me a penny last time I met him…"

And so suddenly again, they heard a screams, "What was that?" Johnny asked.

The background scene revert back to damn utterly greeny, spooky forest, "Oh no! Suman, Yeegar, Marie and Tiedoll are in danger! We must hurry get back!!" Krory wailed.

"Quick! To the Batmobile!" Cross ordered and everyone, except for the driver which is Ashelia, who tried to fit themselves inside the crammed space inside the Batmobile.

"Hey! Who touch my butt?!" Bookman shouted.

"Eww!! Who's farting in here?!" Komui exclaimed.

"Gah! Who took my Allen's photo?!" Tyki screamed.

"No way! Who's actually draw Cross in maid cloth?!" Johnny yelled.

"Oh! Eliade!" Krory wailed.

Twitch. "You guys…" Ashelia said as she tried to calm down.

And after a wonderful journey using the Batmobile for about 15 minutes, they actually arrived at Yeegar's cottage… or mansion which actually took five minutes walk.

"Cool… this place is weird!" Ashelia said in amused.

"Quick! No time to comment this place! Open this door!" Krory ordered.

The six of them leered at Krory, "What? You think we're your slave?" they said altogether. But eventually all of them opened the door… and hastily went to the kitchen to find some food, ignoring the fact that Daisya was laid on the floor, with a strawberry soda stain on his shirt, beside the refrigerator and the spooky, dark environment.

Ashelia, who was so busy observing the reason why there was two beef meat on the board, didn't notice that there was… well, you know who… 'The Miranda' was ready to stab her from behind, "Hmm… there must be a really good reason why this meat were left like this…" she said as she was in thinking pose.

'The Miranda' make her moves, "DIE!!" oww… the butcher knife were going to stab her directly at her heart! Uww… what should we do? What should we do? La la la la….

Being able to sense some weird air around her, Ashelia quickly draw out her rapier, which was split into two and make a cross-defense to blocked the buther knife from injured her, "WTF?!" she exclaimed.

"GAH!!" Krory wailed again.

Komui ran toward Bookman, "Gah! Do something, Bookman! Anything! A panda dance, a panda ritual, a pa-…"

-Dush-

Bookman quickly hit Komui jaw with his panda-paw, "Shut the hell up!" he then went toward 'The Miranda' and said, "You're fired."

'The Miranda' drop the butcher knife, "WHAT?! Please!" she bowed in front of Bookman, "I'll do better next time! Please don't fired me!" she bowed, and bowed again, "Err…?" she suddenly stopped.

"See? Quite simple, isn't it?" Bookman said, and everyone agreed by nodding their head.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The Oprah-

"Hi! Welcome to Oprah! I'm Tapp Dopp, your new host. Today, we're going to interview Mr. Suman, Mr. Yeegar Mr. Marie and Mr. Tiedoll after they experienced the most horrified murder of the friend, Mr. Daisya." Tapp Dopp said casually, "So, what was happen actually, guys?"

Tiedoll take back his mucus that was dropping eww-ly from his nose, "It… it was so cruel… and… I can't believe that 'The Miranda' was actually murdered Daisya…" he then blew his nose using Marie's sleeve, "Well I mean, both of them never really got any fights or quarrel… they just perfectly fine… until yesterday…" then, he start to cried again.

"Oh! That was so sad! Okay, show is over. Thank you everyone." Tapp Dopp said as he makes his leave toward the Burger King.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

More time skip happen inside this story recently… I wonder why?

As Kanda and Allen make their way toward Yeegar's cottage… or mansion by actually asking Andrew Nansen, who was actually lost inside the 'Forest of No Return', they actually stopped in front of the cottage… with the sight of familiar vehicle.

"_WTF? Is that the Batmobile?"_ Kanda thought. "No way the damn seventh depth of hell…"

"What is it?" Allen asked, who's curiously thought about the Batmobile.

"It can't be…" oh, Kanda most feared nightmare of past suddenly haunted, _"Shit! Why did she have to appear here when I wanted some time alone with Moyashi?!"_ okay, Kanda is really cursing certain someone and it's… Ashelia.

"Umm… Kanda, what's wrong?" Allen said with a worry expression held on her face, "Did you got stomachache? I can make something for you to eat if you want to…" she said as she tried to dismount from the horse.

"Oi! Moyashi! Your ankle is hurt!" He replied as he dismounted first, he then held his hand toward Allen to carry her down, "Come."

Allen blushed and nodded, she slowly dismounted from the horse and with a little authoress evilness, she accidentally let her hurt ankle tripped from the stirrup, "Ah!" she exclaimed.

Kanda widen his eyes, "Moyashi!" he quickly caught Allen, and both of them fall on the ground. Well, sadly for Kanda again that he actually fall at his back and Allen were on top of his. "Damn… ouch…" he mumbled.

"AH!!" Allen panicked as she tried to knelt beside Kanda, "Kanda! Kanda! Are you okay?"

"Shut up… you're too loud moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed as he stood up.

Twitch. "It's Allen!" Allen replied and to her surprise, Kanda pulled her hand and carried her like a bridal style. "Kanda! What about your back?!" she blushed.

"…" Kanda didn't say anything as he proceed making his way toward Yeegar's cottage… or mansion and stopped in front of the door. With his super intelligent mind, he open the door by… kick it with one blow and the door hit something behind it.

-Tung-

Oh damn, poor Krory… who just wanted to get out from the house to buy some sugars to suicide and were hit by the door.

"Krory!" Allen gasped, quickly stood up, ignoring the pain and went toward Krory, "Krory! Krory! Are you okay?" she said as she shook his body.

"Arr… why there was five Allen in front of me?" Krory said. Oh it seemed that Kanda actually kick the door too damn hard and make our poor Krory head spinning hastily.

"What was that?!" Suman and Yeegar quickly came out and shocked… somebody actually destroyed the front door!

"Ah! Suman! Yeegar!" Allen exclaimed… with unknown reason… maybe she was surprised.

"Is that Allen?" Miranda shouted from the kitchen and quickly came out, "Oh Allen!" she said happily and ran toward her, "Where have you been?" she said as she hugged Allen.

"I just… fell from the cliff… that's all…" Allen replied.

Tyki quickly ran toward Allen, "Allen! My darling!" he pushed away Miranda and hugged Allen like they weren't mean to be together… well, yes.

"_WTF? Who's this jerk?"_ Kanda glared at Tyki without his knowing.

A brunet girl suddenly came out from the kitchen, "Ah… guess I have to-…" she looked toward Kanda and blinked her navy blue eyes at him for about ten seconds, "YOU!!" she shouted seemed like she's mad.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda said.

Allen looked toward Kanda, "You knew her?"

"You knew this bastard, Ashelia?" Cross, Komui, Bookman, Miranda, Daisya, Marie, Yeegar, Suman, Johnny, Tyki, Tiedoll and Krory said altogether as they looked toward Ashelia, who's in RAGE mode.

"I sure damn do!" Kanda and Ashelia said together.

Timcanpy just sighed.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review... I don't mind flames.


	10. Fierce Battle and Allen Loneliness

Erm... I don't know what to write but I'm kinda sad cause the reviews seemed getting fewer and fewer than before. Maybe I shouldn't bother to update this story really fast if there's few people who actually reviews this story. But, I'm truly grateful to whom did reply me. I wanted to thank you** windam2611, erisfer, Kagu-chan Luvs An1m3, Pay Backs A Bitch, animesnydrome** and **YugiKitten** for reviewing this story chapter nine. And I wanted to thank **Kagu-chan Luvs An1m3** again for making me as your favourite Author, thank you very much! Also thanks to KuroNeko17 for adding this story as your favourite.

I think I'm going to rest for a while until the reviews is... up a bit. Okay, maybe I being kinda selfish but I really hurt my hand for the past few days... really, I'm not lying. Well, thanks **windam2611** for being a loyal reviewer for this story, I hope you will stay loyal to this story till the end. I suddenly realized the word 'Stats' and I found that I got 1879 hits... which I don't know whether I should be happy or not but... I'm really tired and I wanted what I demanded... more reviews please.

* * *

Kanda and Ashelia glared at each other. Is this a good thing or what? Well, as time pass… hmm… maybe bout 3 minutes, they're still glared hatefully at each other.

"Hey bastard! Do you know how troublesome for me to traveled from Lotus Kingdom to the Forest of No Return just to drag your sorry ass back to the castle?!" Ashelia yelled.

Twitch. "Oh really? Then why did you trouble yourself to find me, Ass-shelia!" Kanda replied in satisfied.

Twitch. Twitch. "You're ungrateful human being, BaKanda! Who actually do the clean up when you-…" Ashelia gave him a wicked smile, "Wet yourself on your futon?" she began to laugh in sarcasm.

Everyone rolled their eyes toward Kanda, "Banana?" they said. Oh god! They misheard the 'Bakanda' word to 'Banana'!

Kanda backed away his head, "Tch!" he said, and "I should have known you will used this tactic!"

"That's for calling me that dirty name!" Ashelia pointed at him, "Being the next heiress of Flamenschwert's family sword style, I command you, prickly bastard Prince Yuu Kanda to follow me or I have to drag your prickly ass back to the Lotus Kingdom castle!!"

Twitch. Baka-… I mean Kanda, draw out his Mugen, and hastily ran toward Ashelia, pointing his Mugen dangerously at her neck, "Are you threatening me?" he said, and his eyes sharply leered at Ashelia.

Everyone gasped. "OMG! This is so much interesting than the latest telenovela, 'SKULLS'!!" they whispered to each other.

"Ka-… Kanda!" Allen spurted out.

Ashelia kept her face down, facing the wooden floor, "Think you're fast enough?" she smiled as her eyes being covered by her bangs, "Think again!"

"Wha-…" Kanda suddenly surprised as he suddenly felt cold around his feet. He quickly eyed toward his surrounding, "SHIT!" he exclaimed and quickly jump backward.

Ashelia suddenly draw out her rapier using her right hand, which its blade was warped with a bluish air, "Daia no Hana: Lilium Candidum!!" she exclaimed loudly and a sudden ice that resembled like a huge white lily flower emerged in front of her. The ice then explodes into small pieces of sharp shards and it flew around the living room.

"Get down!" Tyki shouted as he quickly pushed Allen down.

"Ah!" Allen exclaimed.

"Cover yourself!" Cross said as he used Krory to defend himself.

"You do cover yourself…" Krory said as he sweats dropped.

"GAH! MY COTTAGE!" Yeegar wailed, and Suman had to drag him inside the kitchen.

Kanda quickly ran outside and followed by Ashelia, "I got plenty more for you, my prince!" she said as she swung her rapier at her left, which its blade is now wrapped with a crimson air, "Shugyoku no Hanabira: Lilium Bulbiferum!!" she draw a large circle at the air in front of her using her rapier and a few red lilies suddenly appeared. The lilies petal began to burst apart and the petal now was coated with fire. Ashelia swing her rapier back and pointed it toward Kanda, so the petal began to attack him like a fire bullets.

"Shit!" Kanda rolled on the ground to dodge the incoming fire bullets, he then hastily stood up, and swung his Mugen, "Kaichū: Ichigen!!" he exclaimed. A small swarm of supernatural creatures was released, taking the flame bullets attack and explodes.

"What was that?!" Allen exclaimed as she heard the explode sound, and quickly ran outside the cottage… or mansion. She wanted to run to Kanda side but being stopped by a sudden strong hand.

"Allen! It's dangerous!" Tyki said as he held Allen arms.

Allen began to struggle a bit, "Let go off me, Mr. Tyki!" she shouted.

"I said it's dangerous!" Tyki replied.

Ashelia jumped toward Kanda, "Not enough? Well, here's more for you!" her rapier was split into two, making it a double rapier. Her right blade was covered with cold air while the other one was covered with warm air, "Aikouka: Titania!" she exclaimed as she landed on the ground, knelt on it… while her both rapier pierce the ground in front of her, thus create a two large whirlwind; one with the cold air and the other is with warm air.

The two whirlwind collide together at Kanda, and he… being so quick, "Nigentou!" Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. "Hakka Tourou!" he then quickly slashed the colliding whirlwinds for eight times, attempted to cut through the whirlwind and avail. After finally went through the whirlwind that slowly vanish, he raised his Mugen, to slash the person before him.

As Mugen almost collide at her, Ashelia make a cross-defense using her rapiers to avoid from being slashed by it, "Damn…" she muttered under her breath as she tried her best to win the dead-lock. Comparing her strength with Kanda, maybe she did not have a chance to win this battle.

"Stupid girl! You should just go home and train yourself to be a good housewife!" Kanda exclaimed. Well, this does seemed kinda an issues to Ashelia, actually.

Twitch. "BaKanda! Why don't you just accept the proposal and ruled the kingdom instead of being a true homo gay!" Ashelia replied.

Twitch. Twitch. "That's why there's no men out there wanted to marry you cause you're such an idiot girl!" Kanda insulted her.

TWITCH. "For your information, my dear prince… I've already engage with a truly non-gay gentleman!" Ashelia said as she pushed her rapiers forward.

"Don't try to lie at me! I know you're still single with no men ever wanted to comfort you!" Kanda push back his Mugen forward.

"Umm… you two… please-…" Allen sweat drop at the scene before her.

"Grr! What will make you wanted to trust me that I'VE ALREADY ENGAGE! YOU STUPID BASTARD GIRLY-PRINCE!!" Ashelia shouted.

"-Don't fight…" Allen finished her sentences.

"I EVER WILL NOT TRUST YOU SINCE YOU STEP AT THIS COTTAGE!!" Kanda replied.

Tyki sighed, "Come on Allen, let us both go back to the Dark Order Kingdom…" he said as he carried Allen like bridal style.

Allen blushed, "W-… Wait a minute! I haven't agreed to go back there!!" she stuttered.

Kanda eavesdrop upon the conversation between Tyki and Allen, he then quickly pushed Ashelia backward with all his might using his Mugen, "Stop right there, you jerk!" Kanda raised his Mugen toward Tyki.

Tyki turned his body, facing Kanda, "What do you want, girl?" he insulted Kanda.

Twitch. "Damn you! Drop that moyashi instantly!" Kanda replied.

"Mo-… yashi?" Tyki said, "You mean my butterfly?" his words pointed at Allen.

"Damn straight right, you jerk!" Kanda said, still pointing his Mugen at Tyki.

Tyki thought for awhile, "And if I don't?" he said.

With a sudden speed, Mugen's blade was now already at Tyki neck, "Should I cut off your head?" Kanda said dangerously as his eyes narrowed toward Tyki.

Tyki sighed, "Fine, fine… I'll drop my butterfly." he then slowly dropped Allen on the ground, "But before that…" he held Allen body, facing him, "Let me give my butterfly a kiss…" Tyki proceed to descend his lips upon Allen lips.

"Ummm?!" Allen seemed quite shock with the sudden event before her.

Kanda let his jaw drop, _"WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! –Tutt-Tutt- shit! This guy is in my death list!!"_ he thought.

Tyki ascend his lips, "My beautiful butterfly, I just can't wait to taste you more on our wedding night!" he said as he drag Allen toward Ashelia, "Please take care of her" and she just nodded. He then went toward Kanda, "Okay, girly… what do you want?"

"Ashelia…" Kanda called.

"Hmm?" Ashelia replied as she was reading 'Time' magazine and Allen seemed spacing out beside her.

"Destroy the 'Cursing Alert' alarm!"

"But, this is so much fun! I love hear the –tutt-tutt-tutt- sounds!" she said.

Kanda leered evilly at her, "Destroy.Or.I'll.Destroy.You…" he said.

Ashelia shuddered, "Okay, okay! I just turn it off, okay? Satisfied now?"

"Very… FUCKING SATISFIED!!" Kanda then dashed forward Tyki, which he easily dodged it by jump highly above Kanda.

"Tease." Tyki muttered something under his breath, a huge dark purple butterfly came out from his palm and he threw it Kanda, which he slashed into two.

"Fuck! What is that?!" Kanda cursed.

Tyki gracefully landed on the ground, "That's 'Tease'. If you hit by them… they will happily eat you." He said.

Kanda slowly set his fighting stance; "Before they could eat me, my Mugen will slash them first!" he said and ran with a lightning speed toward Tyki.

"Let see who will eat who first!" Tyki smirked as he summoned his Tease.

-After five minutes-

"OMG! What did they do to my garden?!" Yeegar wailed and fainted after that and Suman quickly catch him.

"Gah! Yeegar! Yeegar! Wake the fuck up!" Suman said, not realizing the 'Cursing Alert' is already turned off.

Cross, Komui, Tiedoll and Bookman happily drank the tea make by Miranda outside the cottage… or mansion, "Like we care bout the cottage…" Cross said while the others just nodded.

Marie suddenly came out from the cottage… or damn mansion, "Who want some cookies?" he said as he bought a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Cross, Komui, Tiedoll, Bookman and Miranda raised their hand.

"Oh… Eliade…" Krory cried at the 'Emo Dark Corner' at the corner of the cottage, accompanied by Johnny, who willingly to entice him.

"Don't cry…" Johnny said as he patted Krory back.

Well, it's seemed that nobody care about our poor Daisya…

Ashelia knelt before Allen, who sitting in front of the cottage and still spacing out after the kiss, "Moyashi? Moyashi? Earth to moyashi! Are you alive?" she said as she waved her hand at Allen. While having fun by drawing a doodles on Allen face, Ashelia unexpectedly receive…

"Kaichū: Ichigen!!" a sudden attack suddenly attack Ashelia.

Twitch. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR ATTACK GOING TO!!" Ashelia shouted angrily at Kanda, who was busily battled with Tyki.

"Tease!!" Tyki mean to attack at Kanda… but Kanda evaded it and the attack went toward Ashelia and Allen.

"Shit! Get down, Allen!" Ashelia exclaimed as she collide on the ground with Allen. She then stood up, "You two! I shitting demand the two of you to stop right now or do you want me to shove my 'Thanatos' inside your lung?!" she said as she pointed her rapier at Kanda and Tyki.

But it seemed the both of them didn't hear Ashelia threaten.

"Curse you two…" Ashelia mumbled under her breath, she then make her way toward Allen and knelt before her, "Allen! Snap out! Your bastard and your jerk are fighting to death, you know!!" she said but there's no respond from her. Twitch. Twitch. _"Guess I don't have any choice, huh?"_ she thought as she proceeded toward Allen left ear and blow it.

"Yikes!" Allen finally snapped out as her face was deep red.

Ashelia wipe the beads of sweat that rolled from her forehead, _"Finally…"_ she thought. She then held Allen shoulders and shook it like crazy, "Allen! You must stop the fight or-…" before Ashelia could finish her words…

"TEASE!" wild Tease attack suddenly hit the ground beside Allen and Ashelia, making a huge explosive.

"You just know what I mean…" Ashelia said casually at Allen.

Allen hastily stood up, ignoring the fact that her face was doodled by Ashelia before that… oh, I forgot… she didn't realize it, how silly am I. "God! I must stop both of them before they actually could hurt everyone!" she said.

"Hey… are you ignoring them who ACTUALLY have been injured earlier? Like Yeegar got a heart attack-… wait! I mean fainted…?" Ashelia interrupted, which was being ignored by Allen. "Shit." She cursed.

Well, Allen is now stood between the bastard and the jerk, in attempt to stop both of them, "You two! Stop this instantly!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Moyashi…" Kanda said, well he can't laugh like other peoples cause he's maintaining his cool.

Twitch. Twitch. "IT'S ALLEN!!" she replied.

"Allen, what's wrong with your face?" Tyki said, who really trying his best not laugh.

"EH?!" Allen squeaked, she then took her compact powder mirror and horrified, "Who draw this hideous doodles?" she screamed.

"SHE." Kanda and Tyki smartly pointed at Ashelia, who was busily doodled Yeegar with Suman.

Twitch. "It's not hideous! It's an art!" Ashelia said.

"Yeah!" Tiedoll said as he raised his both hands so suddenly.

Kanda, Allen, Tyki and Ashelia looked toward Tiedoll, who slowly retreated toward where he belonged to. Okay, back to the main conversation…

"Oi, moyashi! Whose side are you?" Kanda said.

Allen sweat drop, "Err?"

Tyki, who's dramatically ruffled his hair back with his right hand, "Well, for certainly she will choose me."

"Are not." Kanda said.

"Are too." Tyki replied.

"Are not."

"Are too."

Twitch. "Both of you please stop quarrelling!" Allen yelled.

Kanda and Tyki began to shut up-… err… in proper way began to kept quite for a while before Tyki spoke, "Very well. If Allen wanted both of us to stop quarreling, she must choose one of us and-…"

"Hey. Wait a minute!" Kanda interrupted.

"Just shut up and let Allen choose." Tyki said. "So Allen, who will it be?"

Allen tensed her shoulder, "Err? Why me?" she asked.

"Cause you're the prize for the winner." Ashelia interrupted from afar.

"But-… I…" She hastily looked at Kanda and then Tyki, "I don't know-… whom I wanted to-…"

-After 15 minutes-

"Umm…" Allen still can't decide whom she wanted to choose.

Twitch. Twitch. "Forget it moyashi. I'm outta here!" Kanda exclaimed as he make his way toward his horse.

"Er? Kanda!" Allen tried to stop Kanda from leaving.

"Stupid moyashi. Why can't you just make your mind?" he replied.

"H-… hey! Do you know how hard to choose between a bastard and a jerk!" Allen said.

Twitch. "What did you say?" Kanda turned his head toward Allen, with his eyes suddenly flashed and the background turned eerie dark.

Allen body began to tense rapidly, "Umm… nothing." She replied.

"Well, so be it!" Kanda mounted his horse and hastily make his horse left the cottage.

"Wait! Kanda!" Allen exclaimed as she drag her legs to run in attempted to catch up Kanda but detriment as he already far from the cottage… or mansion.

"So… that's mean I'm the winner?" Tyki said.

"No." Suman shot a chloroform dart at Tyki back, which he then successfully fall on the ground, "That's just a lover quarrel." He said.

Ashelia clapped her hands, "Cool… can I use that dart to shot at Kanda later in the story?" she asked.

"Ermm… no." Tiedoll replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause he will kill all of us if you do that…"

"Oh."

"Quick! Tied this Portuguese man and sent him back to the Dark Order Kingdom!" Bookman ordered.

"We're not your slave." Everyone replied.

"Hey! Why don't we send him at the Amazon? I heard there's cool things happened there!" Johnny said.

"Or maybe Malaysia?" Ashelia suggested.

"No! No! We should send him to Singapore or Indonesia!" Cross said.

"Can we send him to Zimbabwe?" Suman interrupted.

"We can just send him to Transylvania…" Krory said.

"How bout Venice?" Miranda spoke.

Tiedoll nodded, "Venice is okay but I more prefer Italy."

"I like England." Marie interrupted.

Komui bulb actually glow, "We just should send him to my Komurin IV and let it brainwash him, then make him work under me 24/7 including cleaning, signing, observing-…" he then stopped when everyone leered at him with an eerie sound like 'We know that you wanted to skip your work, pal…' as an insert sound to make the background more creepier.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-That Night-

Cross, Yeegar, Komui, Johnny, Marie, Miranda, Krory, Tiedoll, Suman, Bookman, Ashelia and not to forget our dear Daisya were inside the kitchen.

"Ohh… my cottage… is perfectly ruined…" Yeegar cried at the 'Emo Dark Corner' inside the kitchen.

Suman sweat drop, "Yeegar… it's just the front door and the garden." He said as he make his way to sat down around the dining table

"And the living room too." Ashelia added.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Cause I think I should stay here for the meantime…" she simply replied.

Tiedoll happily slurped his hot chocolate and put the mug down on the dining table, "Ei Daisya… how long do you intend to stay unconscious?" he asked.

There was no answer.

"Daisya, do you want me to draw you wear maid clothes?" Tiedoll asked.

"I will only awake if Allen comforted me!" Daisya exclaimed. So, he's still alive… I see.

Cross kicked Daisya body aside, "Move. You just blocked my way." He said as he opened the refrigerator and took out cheese.

CHEESE?! Why does he need a cheese?!

"Cause I don't know why I bother to take it out!!" he replied.

Oh, okay. Suit yourself.

"Where's Allen?" Krory asked Miranda.

Miranda sighed, "Well… she's… in her room."

"Well then, why don't you tell her to came down and eat with us?" Bookman said.

"For your information, Allen is in the state of shock and eventually ignored the pile of foods I bought at her just a moment ago."

Well, mainly the guys… were staring at Miranda.

"It's means that Allen is sad right cause she think Kanda were hating her right now." Ashelia explained. And suddenly…

-Kaboom-

The sound of thunder suddenly strikes, meaning that the rain may fall anytime from now.

"Oi! Get off me!" Cross dropped Daisya, who was clinging at him when the thunder strikes.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allen bringing her knees close to her chest as she sat on her bed, with the blanket covering her head and the rest at her back.

"**Well, so be it!"**

She suddenly remembered Kanda words, which was filled with angriness and hatred. "Does he really hate me?" Allen asked herself.

-Kaboom-

The sound of thunder suddenly make Allen jolted her body a bit, "Oh… it's almost raining…" she said. And a few minutes later, it does rain… a heavy one. "Father… I wish you're here…" Allen said as she buried her head upon her knees.

-Kaboom-

Thunder strikes again. This time, Allen felt lonely, very lonely as she felt that Mana Walker will never again came inside her room, comforted her with a soothed words when she heard the sound of thunder, or Kanda, who will just hugged her… "Kanda…" she mumbled his name as she touched her temple, remembering the first day that he actually kissed it like it was yesterday. She blushed and then began to sing…

Being surrounded by the sound of rain that sounds like sighs

I realize that words are powerless

There's only one thing that reaches me

Yes, I touch the cold cheek with my palm and feel it

Close the gap between the two of us with that empty warmth

So we can share this time as our heart beats

With our eyes closed

Walking with you in the afternoon, without any reason I wonder

If these days will come to an end someday...

Instead of listening to the voice of premonition

Instead I exchange smiles and believe with our hands overlapped

Bind the connection between the two of us with that small warmth

Ringing life and burning love

Dye this moment

Even if the dream wishing to stop time disappears

In this world where everything fades

This moment I live with you now

isn't a dream...

Even if that empty warmth move away to the distance

That moment our souls touch each other, dwell on the feelings to tomorrow

I won't forget that dear palm so

I'll reach you; I'll meet you... for sure

By passing over even darkness

A warm tear suddenly felt from Allen grayish eyes, which she didn't bother to weep it… "Kanda…" she thought.

* * *

I think the next chapter may be the last one... and I wanted to be a little bit cruel... sorry, I just wanted reviews and I accept any form of flames except sexual one. Until I felt that I'm satisfied with the number of the reviews... then I will post the next chapter... sorry, truly sorry. Thank you for reading.

Ashelia's move: 'Daia no Hana: Lilium Candidum', 'Shugyoku no Hanabira: Lilium Bulbiferum', and 'Aikouka: Titania'... please visit my profile for more informations.


	11. License, Elvis, MIB and Happiness

Oh... I actually tripled my words. Well, although the reviews wasn't satisfied me enough but it will do. I just recently got a personal experience of dreaming having a someone who will always cherished aside from my family... well, it's just a dream only.

I wanted to thank **windam2611, Pay Backs a Bitch, Ai Minamoto, animesyndrome, True Devil, Ritsuka Justice** and **Starbucks** for reviewing my story. And thank you again for **Ritsuka Justice** for making me as your favourite author along this story.

It's not so bad for the first time... right, everyone?

**BOLD**: Flashback or Dream

_ITALIC_: Thought

Middle words: Song

Song: Kanda Scene - Careless Breath from Exile.

Driving Scene - Max Power from Dr. Love feat D. Essex

* * *

-Somewhere Inside the Dark Order Kingdom-

Okay! Let's us focus a bit bout the certain empress inside her secret dungeon and laugh insanely as we enjoy who will received Tyki later. After threatening Jerry to burn his kitchen or give up his 'mitarashi dango' recipe to her, Empress Road laugh maniacally as she put some chloroform, rat poison, detergent, mercury, and a pile of small red chilies inside the dango ingredients… I tell you that evil small red chili are so damn hot and I love it!

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…" Empress Road let out a creepy sound while mixing the ingredients like the ol' creepy witches like using the big-pure-black pot that she got discount from Toma and got a witch cape as a free gift. "Soon… Allen Walker… this will be the last meal you ever taste…" she again let out the same creepy sound to make the situation worsen. After a dreadful hours of successfully making the mitarashi dango, Empress Road then took the dango she called, "I called this… the 'Bio-Hazard Mitarashi Dango'!!" she exclaimed as she put the Bio-Hazard Mitarashi Dango inside the basket belong to 'Little Red Riding Hood' which she steal it after the poor girl being eaten by the Akuma Wolf. _"Hmm… maybe I should make some to make it less suspicious…"_ she thought and quickly wanted to make the other Bio-Hazard Mitarashi Dango and only to find out, "Drats! I have used all the main ingredients to make it!" she snapped her fingers, "Well, guess I have to make the ordinary one."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The Next Morning-

Everyone inside the cottage… or mansion sweat drop as they peeked at the kitchen doorway to look at Allen lifeless form as she sat around the dining table inside the kitchen.

"Fuck! This is all that pretty boy faults!" Cross growled as he folded his arms.

"Gah! Cross using foul words!" Komui shrieked out.

"Eh? Since when we can actually say those words?" Suman asked.

Ashelia took out the 'Cursing Alarm', "Since Kanda asked me to turn off this thing."

"Well… turn it on back! We can't let the pure innocent readers read those filthy words!" Miranda said.

"Hell no! I like this situation!" Cross replied.

"Oh Eliade…" Krory began to cry.

"Turn it on! Turn it on!" Komui and Miranda exclaimed beside Ashelia right ear.

"Turn it off!" Cross shouted at Ashelia left ear.

"Shit! Get away from me!" Ashelia growled as she held the Cursing Alarm away from Cross, Komui and Miranda.

"Did I ever say any cursing words in this story?" Marie asked Tiedoll.

"Hmm… maybe yes and maybe not. It's kinda like 50-50." He simply replied.

Daisya jump across above Ashelia and steal the Cursing Alarm from her, "Hey! I got it!" he overjoyed as he rolled and rolled on the ground and hit the wall but not for long.

"Little kid shouldn't hold this thing." Yeegar took the Cursing Alarm from Daisya hands. "Suman! Catch it!" he said as he threw the Cursing Alarm toward Suman.

"Okay!" Suman thumbs up with his teeth suddenly sparkled. As the Cursing Alarm flew toward him, he took out his shotgun and used it to hit the Cursing Alarm like Dwayne Douglas Johnson a.k.a 'The Rock' in 'The Rundown'. The Cursing Alarm again flew toward somewhere.

"Yeah!!" Tiedoll, Bookman, Johnny and Marie overjoyed, "Long live Suman!"

"Idiot! I said 'catch'! Not 'hit'!" Yeegar shouted at Suman. "Those are different words!"

Ashelia ran toward the Cursing Alarm, attempted to catch it before anyone would, "I got it! I got it!"

"Don't you dare!" Cross summoned Maria, "Maria, stop that girl!!"

"I got-… yipes!" Ashelia was now paralyzed due to Maria work.

"Someone! Catch that Alarm Clock!" Miranda shouted.

Krory sweat drop, "Miranda, its Cursing Alarm… not Alarm Clock."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! As long as I got the Cursing Alarm… no one will stop me!" Cross laughed insanely and so-not-himself as he ran to catch the Cursing Alarm before it…

-GULP-

Everyone… except for Allen who seemed doesn't knew what was happening outside the kitchen, froze for awhile as the Alarm Clock-… I mean the Cursing Alarm is being…

"Gah! Timcanpy, throw it out!" Komui shouted at Timcanpy, who actually ate the Cursing Alarm.

Cross gave a thumb up at Timcanpy, "Nice one Timcanpy! Now we can curse all day, week, month, year, decade, and century for all we like…"

"Damn you!" Ashelia attempted to slash Cross using her rapier but failed to do it as he dodge the incoming attack. "Do you all know how much sweat and blood for me to create the Cursing Alarm?" she asked with eerie voice and the background hastily turned dark.

"Umm… no?" Everyone said altogether.

"Wrong answer." Ashelia replied as dark purple flame engulf on her body, and the 'Doubt & Trust' song as the background song for Ashelia's anger just make it slightly better for the readers but it make the poor Exorcists life in danger. Ashelia swung her rapier dangerously upon her left palm and caress it gently, "Be prepared to face my Thanatos…" she said with an evil smile.

The Exorcists… well being in 'Safety First Mode', all of them put the firefighter suits, "Ready guys, we need to be really careful as the purple flame is quite hard to extinguish…" Cross said as he held the water hose.

"Should we use sand, water or foam, sir?" Johnny asked while holding two full pails of sand.

"We'll use those three in case that the fire will not extinguish…" Komui replied.

"And we should call it 'Tri-Attack'." Daisya interrupted.

"Target is at 12 o'clock." Marie said.

Tiedoll were sketching the scene before him, "This will make some good money if I sell it."

"Oh… why everyone never cared about my cottage…" Yeegar cried.

"Yeegar… this is no time to cry…" Suman said as he patted his shoulder, "Here, take this shield because the fire seemed kinda dangerous…"

Bookman and Krory… well… they were hiding behind Miranda, "Could you stop that before you embarrassing yourself?" she said.

And so, a new history yet being created inside the cottage… or mansion after the incident caused by Ashelia, Kanda and Tyki. Boo-hoo…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-At the Same Time-

Kanda stared outside the window inside his room, "Stupid moyashi…" he mumbled. He then move toward his bed, and sat down at the edge of the bed while covering his face using his palms, "Fuck. Now what should I do?" well, it's not unusual for him not to have any mood swings every morning but this is something foreign for him.

These eyes cast down with indecision,  
this hand pulled that hair closer,  
while feeling the wavering sigh,  
the lips wander, but overlap.

"_Since the first time I cast my eyes upon you…"_ Kanda thought, _"I had this feeling that… we'll meet again someday…"_

**Slap.**

**The girl eyes began to get watery, much to Kanda surprised; she shoved him and quickly ran away, covering her face.**

Since then we have, many times,  
Woven gaps in time,  
I will not make a promise,  
because it's the future, purely.

"_And if isn't that girl faults… I'll never ever see you again inside that forest…"_ Kanda cursed toward certain someone as she makes him fantasying a pervert one.

**Kanda held the silver haired girl, who is unconscious in his arm and carried her from the running-free stream.**

That shockingly selfish breath,  
everything began from that time,  
Someday it will stop, this fateful breath,  
and while we knew that,  
we were attracted to each other.

Kanda began to blush when he remembered the previous scene at the stream when he held the Allen close to him, "Shit! Why is this happening to me?!"

**They were in the same position for about few minutes inside the water that deep only the level of their calf of leg.**

Suppose we took off our watches,  
you whisper 'does eternity exist?'  
A sigh falls without my saying anything,  
Tears wet my chest.

"_What was her name again?"_ Kanda tried to think again Allen sir name. _"Allen Weaker? Allen Whisker? Allen WALKER!"_

**Allen lips formed a smile, "Nice to meet you, Kanda. My name is Allen Walker and-… err… thank you for saving me today… and the other day…" she said as she lowered her head a bit.**

If so, then why did you touch me?  
Without a single excuse,  
and so without blame,  
you suddenly disappeared from here.

"Moyashi…" Kanda mumbled under his breath.

"**It's Allen! A.L.L.E.N.!" ****She spelled her name, "Not moyashi, BaKanda!" she said.**

That shockingly selfish breath,  
searching for it, drowning, being hurt,  
the careless breath that lost everything,  
Every time I regret, the pain constricts me.

"You… make my…"

"**Erm… no, but it's kinda funny when I thinking back about it." She wept her tears from rolling down. "You know… I haven't being held like this since my father passed away…" Allen said.**

Even a lie's all right...surely you hoped for that,  
Not being able to respond to your feelings,  
If timid me had answered then, then would we still,  
Be continuing?

**TWITCH. "IT'S ALLEN!! Dammit!" Allen shouted at Kanda eardrums. And with a sudden surprise, "Kya!" a strong hands already lifted her like a bridal style, "Ka-… Kanda!" Allen yelped.**

The unsteady breath my body remembered,  
one more time, I would like to feel it all,  
Believing in nothing but warmth,  
with uncontrollable impulse.

**Kanda widen his eyes, "Moyashi!" he quickly caught Allen, and both of them fall on the ground. Well, sadly for Kanda again that he actually fall at his back and Allen were on top of his. "Damn… ouch…" he mumbled.**

That shockingly selfish breath,  
searching for it, drowning, being hurt,  
the careless breath that lost everything,  
Every time I regret, the pain constricts me.

**Twitch. "It's Allen!" Allen replied and to her surprise, Kanda pulled her hand and carried her like a bridal style. "Kanda! What about your back?!" she blushed.**

Even a lie's all right...surely you hoped for that,  
Not being able to respond to your feelings,  
If timid me had answered then, then would we still,  
Be continuing?

**Tyki sighed, "Fine, fine… I'll drop my butterfly." he then slowly dropped Allen on the ground, "But before that…" he held Allen body, facing him, "Let me give my butterfly a kiss…" Tyki proceed to descend his lips upon Allen lips.**

"Stupid moyashi… you really…"

**Tyki spoke, "Very well. If Allen wanted both of us to stop quarreling, she must choose one of us and-…"**

"FUCK!!" Kanda cursed.

"**H-… hey! Do you know how hard to choose between a bastard and a jerk!" Allen said.**

The unsteady breath my body remembered,  
one more time, I would like to feel it all,  
Believing in nothing but warmth,  
with uncontrollable impulse.

"**Wait! Kanda!" Allen exclaimed.**

"You're just a pain for me, moyashi…" Kanda began to fall behind on the bed at his back; he let his right arm covered his eyes, "Why are you torturing me with your appearance?" Kanda asked himself.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

La la la la la… huh? What's that? Smoke? If smoke were there… that's mean there's fire! Whoopee!! If fire were there… that means there will be a firefighter!! And they will search the source of fire!! Oww… man this so cool! Especially if it was happening at Yeegar's cottage… or mansion! La la la la la la la…

"Yay! We did it!!" Komui, Johnny and Daisya exclaimed as they high five each others. "But sadly… our Tri-Attack is failed against her…" the environment suddenly turned dark.

"Anyway… we successfully eliminate the purple flame!" Cross interrupted.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Okay, enough cheering and CAN YOU ALL PLEASE melt this ice?" Ashelia asked. Her body was inside an ice… well only from her foot till her neck.

"Hell no!" Cross replied.

Twitch. "Pretty please?"

"Okay… okay…" Cross said as he lowered his head and so suddenly lifted his head, facing Krory, "Freeze her till death!"

Krory lazily saluted at Cross, "Aye, aye… SIR!" he then took out a… fire extinguisher and pointed the hose at Ashelia, "Ready anytime, sir!"

"Good! Fire-… Freeze now!" Cross commanded.

Twitch. "You guys…" Ashelia tried her really best to control her anger but… nah, she just let it out. "Grr!" a flame… but its blue this time, "I'll sickeningly go to kill you all!" she shouted and… the ice started to melt.

"Oh fuck! The ice is melting!" Komui panicked, "Quick Krory! Shoot her!"

Being such a good, innocent vampire, Krory actually did shoot Ashelia… using the fire extinguisher. "Is she dead?" he asked as the foam inside the fire extinguisher had finally run out.

"No. you're not." Ashelia replied as she coughed out some foam that accidentally ate it.

"Is she is imperishable or what?" Suman asked.

"Hey! Let's play baseball!" Daisya make a sudden sound. "The loser will hunt the Chomesuke and the winner will marry to Allen."

Suddenly, Suman raised his riffle and pointed at Daisya while Miranda held an axe dangerously. "You say what?" the both of them speak at the same time.

"That Chomesuke's head is mine!" Suman said.

"Don't you all dare to marry Allen except for her prince charming!" Miranda said.

Daisya sweat drops, "Any-… ways… let's play!"

"YAY! HAIL GLORY TO CHIPMUNKS!" all of them cheered for unknown reason and ran outside, except for Miranda and Allen for of course.

Miranda peeked from the kitchen door, "Erm… Allen, maybe I should participated in this contest in case any unwanted things happening…" she said, _"Especially when it's about your future! I cannot let those scums ruin it!!"_ Miranda thought.

"Umm… okay." Allen nodded, still spacing.

"All-… rightly!" She replied as she gave a thumb up.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Finally! The Cursing Alarm is finally being eliminated and I can curse all of you!" Queen Road laughed behind the bushes that it's actually beside the front door of Yeegar's cottage… or mansion. "Erk? Someone coming!" she quickly hides behind the bushes.

"Allen! Please take care of this… cottage… er… mansion… or whatever!" Miranda said and suddenly stumble on the ground, "Ouch…" she stood up and started to run toward Cross and the gang before someone actually took a candid picture of her.

"Hehehe… Before you knew, your picture is already widening spread across Yahoo!" Empress Road said as she disguised herself like the actual witch inside the 'Snow White and Seven Dwarfs'. She then began to tiptoe toward the kitchen wooden window that have locked and knock it gently, "Yuu-… hoo! Anyone inside? She asked like any innocent 50 years old grandma.

-After 30 minutes-

Allen opened the kitchen wooden window, "Is there actually anyone knock the window?" she asked.

"Yes the fuck up!" Empress Road growled, "Do you know who I am? I'm-…"

"Who are you anyway?" Allen asked.

"My name is Em-…" Empress Road silent for a moment, "I mean my name is Em-… Emily Road! I mean Emily Rose! Ahahahahahaha…." She laughed.

Allen raised her eyebrow, "So, are you really being possessed by Chaoji Han like the rumors said?"

Empress Road sweat drop, "Well… erm… I… YES! I'm! But today I'm not going to talk bout that dead guy, I wanna give you something!"

"Huh?" Allen dumbfounded.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Just somewhere inside the wood which it's just not far away from the cottage or mansion where it has a nice, wide, solid earth ground to play the baseball.

"KRORY! You better do better this time or I will shove this stupid damn garlic inside your throat!" Ashelia threatened our dear poor Krory while holding a pile of garlic.

Krory began to cry, "Oh please… don't do it…"

"Strike one!" Suman said.

"_Yosh! I'll do my best this time!"_ Krory thought.

"Strike two!"

"Feel the burning love of Eliade!" Krory exclaimed.

"Strike three! You're out!" Suman exclaimed as he pointed his right thumbs toward the bench.

"What? Please Suman! Let me do this again!!" Krory began to cry in agony as he held Suman leg.

"Get off me!"

"Grr… I can't believe it… all my players are all just too… losers to play the game." Ashelia mumbled under her breath as she eyed toward Johnny, who recently received a dead ball from previous game. "Alright! Komui! Show what you're made of!!" Ashelia commanded him and he quickly went toward his post.

"_I must win for Lenalee… I must win for Lenalee…"_ Komui kept repeated the same mantra over and over again inside his mind as he gripped tightly the bat.

"Strike one!"

"_I must win for Lenalee and Komurin's."_ Komui thought.

"Strike two!"

"_La la la la… Lenalee…"_

"Strike three! You're damn outta here!" Suman exclaimed.

"_Hmm… what should we play today, Lenalee? Dollhouse?"_ Komui keep to thinking some weird thoughts.

"Grr!" Ashelia walk toward Komui and drag him by his collar, "That's why I say, do not drink massive amount of coffee or it will make you high!!"

"La la la la…" Komui began to sing some weird song.

Ashelia throw Komui at the bench, "Grr! Shit! Who's next?" She exclaimed.

"Slurpppp…." Bookman drank his tea.

Ashelia slapped her forehead, "Shit! It's just me or there's something weird going on around here…" She mumbled. "Alright! I'll do the next hit!" she said as she took the bat from Komui hand.

"Oi Ashelia…" Daisya, the pitcher smile sweetly as he waved his hand at her, "YOU'RE DEAD!!" he exclaimed as his face turn to somewhat we call demon.

Twitch. "STFU…" Ashelia cursed him as she went in front of Suman, who's the catcher.

Daisya held a smugly smirk on his face, he then makes his so unique call throwing the ball position, "Feel the wrath of Barry's family!!" he shouted as he threw the ball at Ashelia

"Ek!" Ashelia eyes widen as the ball actually… went through her with a blinding speed as she wanted to hit it but failed.

"Strike one!" Suman said.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me!!" Ashelia shouted at Daisya.

"Uh-hum!" he nodded, "You're dead next!"

Twith. Twitch. "Maybe I should just kill you when I have the opportunities next." Ashelia said.

"Daisya Barry Super-Uber-Special-Technique-Called-You're-DEAD!!" Daisya exclaimed loudly as he threw another… same ball like the previous one only the difference is the name at Ashelia.

The ball swiftly flew through Ashelia, making her long brunet hair floated for awhile. Ashelia looked toward Suman, who held the ball, "STRIKE TWO!" he said.

TWITCH. "You damn shit bastard!" Ashelia exclaimed as she began to split the wooden bat into two and threw it behind her, which poorly hit our dear Suman. Ashelia smile wickedly, "You better prepared!" she drew out her rapier.

"FOUL! FOUL! That's not allowed!" Daisya said as his finger pointed at her, but it seemed that there's no one actually wanted to hear it. "Okay, fine!" he turned his back, "With this 'Charity Bell', I'll definitely eliminate her from this world…." Daisya eyed toward the weird bell that's belong to his family front door.

"That's just too wrong…" Tiedoll sweat drop.

"Oi!! Bastard! I'm ready whenever you're ready!" she exclaimed loudly.

Twitch. "Hail dead you evil woman…" Daisya gritted his teeth, he then quickly position himself… to throw the yet same ball, "Charity Bell!!" with that, he threw the ball at Ashelia.

"Let's go!" Ashelia eyes were gleaming as she positioned herself to hit the ball. As the ball came nearer to her, she split her rapier into 'Dual Regalia', "Aikouka: Titania!!" she summoned the two whirlwinds that appeared before her and the whirlwinds hastily swallowed the ball, "Make that…" Ashelia exclaimed as she pointed her 'Dual Regalia' toward the sky, "One homerun!!" the whirlwind began to grow bigger and flew outside the field.

"What the heck?" Daisya eyes were almost burst out of shock after seeing his Charity Bell is now flew out of nowhere…

"Yay! Homerun!" Komui, Krory, Bookman and Johnny exclaimed.

"Fuck… we ran out of balls…" Cross said at Marie.

"Of course, almost of all of the balls had been destroyed by us." He replied.

"What should we do? We can't afford to lose this game!" Cross wailed.

"Cross, I think we have the solution." Tiedoll suddenly interrupted.

"And what's it?"

Tiedoll pointed at certain gold thingy flying object.

"Well, worth a shot…" Cross said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Empress Road searching something inside her basket which is the 'Bio-Hazard Mitarashi Dango', "Yes, I perfectly sure you're gonna love it…" she smiled.

"Really?" Allen replied.

Unknown to the two of them, there was a particular round item that has been flew out from the forest by the two different colour whirlwinds.

"All I want to give you is-…" Empress Road suddenly felt a throbbing pain on her head.

-Dush-

Oh, the Charity Bell hit perfectly on its target, who's Empress Road. Hail to Authoress! Yay!

"Fuck! Who actually did it?" a small tear dropped from her eyes, "Here you go!" Empress Road gave Allen the Bio-Hazard Mitarashi Dango without giving a glance at that thing as she eyed behind her, to make sure that there will be no Unidentified Flying Object hit her again.

"Oh! Thank you! I do really love this thing!"

"_You're dead, Allen Walker!"_ Empress Road though. "_That thing can kill you within one bite!"_

Well, after worth while 10 seconds.

"Ah! This is so delicious! Do you have more?" Allen asked.

"Yay! I fin-…" Empress Road hastily turned her head and horrified, "You're not dead?!"

"Urm… am I suppose to?" Allen innocently asked.

Empress Road turned to eye the basket, _"Oh fuck! I give her the ordinary mitarashi dango_!!" she thought. "Argh!! I failed to kill her! Empress Road wailed.

And so suddenly, another Unidentified Flying Golden Object a.k.a. UFGO suddenly fall dangerously toward…

-Tung-

Allen fall unconscious as the UFGO or also known as Timcanpy hit her head.

Empress Road tried to register what was happening which actually took her 30 seconds to realized it, "Oh damn! I finally kill her!" she began to walk back toward the Dark Order Kingdom, "Now I finally can-…"

-Zoom-Dush-

"_Err? Did I hit something?"_ Ashelia asked as she drove the Batmobile back toward the cottage… or mansion and actually rammed the cottage front door.

"NnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Yeegar wailed, "My home! What have you done?!" he again fall unconscious.

Cross, Ashelia, Johnny, Suman, Miranda, Krory, Komui, Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie, who had to drag Yeegar come out from the Batmobile… strange, does the Batmobile actually fit 11 peoples?

"Strange… I smell fishy here…" Komui said as he and the others went toward the kitchen.

As they stepped inside the kitchen, the horror began. "OMG! OMG! OMG! Someone forgot to keep the fish inside the freezer!" all of them exclaimed. Poor Miranda had to throw the fish inside the thrash can.

"Hmm… something weird around here…" Cross mumbled something under his breath, "It's like we're missing Al-…"

-Bam-

Ouch! Cross seemed to stumble over something and fall over his face. "Gah! Who actually placing Allen Walker on my way?" he exclaimed loudly.

"OMG! OMG!" all of them ran toward Allen, and ignoring Cross.

"Allen! Allen! Wake up!" Miranda cried.

"Wake up, Allen! If you don't… I'll kiss you!" Daisya shouted, which after that receiving Miranda's punch at his nose.

"Oh dear! It's seemed that our dear Allen has been put into a curse…" Bookman said.

"And how do you know that?" Everyone, except for Daisya rolled their eyes toward Bookman.

"Cause my script says so…" Bookman replied by showing his script at everyone.

Everyone took out their scripts, "Oh right, it says here…" Johnny said.

"Hey! It's say that I'm supposed to drive Cross, Komui, Tiedoll, Krory, Suman and Daisya back to the Lotus Kingdom! What's that suppose to mean?!" Ashelia asked loudly.

"It's means…" Bookman closed his eyes.

-15 minutes later-

"Okay, why I'm the one who always have to drive you all to somewhere I don't like?" Ashelia asked as she put on her seat belt.

"Cause the scripts say so…" Cross, Komui, Tiedoll, Krory, Suman and Daisya said altogether.

Tiedoll, who sat beside Ashelia, asked her, "Can I drive the Batmobile?" he said.

Ashelia hastily turned her head toward Tiedoll, which was turning into a blue skinned demon with some creepy yellow flashy eyes, "Hell to you if you wanted to drive this thing…" she said with a creepy voice.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Well anyways!" Ashelia turned her head facing front, "Let's go and find out what will happen next!!" she said as she stepped the car pedal that would send all of their heads fall back toward the seat and make the car sped toward Lotus Kingdom.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Anyway, in the same time…

"Marie, can you call the 'Funeral Director'." Bookman asked.

"Why should we call the Funeral Director?" Marie said with full of curiousness inside his mind.

"Because really we need the Funeral Director now…" Bookman replied.

"Why do we need the Funeral Director now?"

"Because there's unknown corpse that looked alike Empress Road had been decomposed in front of the cottage…" Bookman said as handed a shovel to Marie, "Use this to dig up the soil so we can make the Funeral Director works easier. Please note that, dig the soil at Yeegar's flower garden."

Yeegar's ear twitching slightly after hearing the word 'Yeegar's flower garden', he suddenly emerged from darkness, "Huwarrghhhhh!" he exclaimed for some unknown reason, "Don't you dare to dig or buried something inside my garden!!" he said.

"Heh?" Bookman and Marie sweat drops.

Well, Yeegar were cursing and began to run around the house for about three rounds and came to unconscious cause of tiredness.

"Okay, back to our main conversation… does King Lavi look sexy in women lingerie?" Marie said.

"Utterly not my dear mate…" Suddenly, OMG! Harry Potter is here!

"Huh? Who are you?" Bookman and Marie asked.

"Do you seem to know where Lord Voldermort is?" he asked.

"Daaaaa………."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Time skip, time skip… la la la la la la…

-At Lotus Kingdom-

"Oh my dear… what has happened to our son?" The king wailed to his dear queen on her lap where she sat on the chair inside the dining room.

The queen calmed her husband, "Dear, dear… maybe our Yuu… is finally… err… having mood swing, that's all." She said.

"But I thought mood swing are only for women?!"

"No dear… but remember, our son is bi." She said happily.

"And I thought you against it?!"

The queen dramatically sighed, "No dear… I just don't care now if Kanda give me a grandchild…"

"Huh?"

"If he gave me a girl… then…" the suddenly rose up from her sit, "I REALLY DON'T CARE HIS SEXUALITIES!!" her eyes were gleaming.

The king went to 'Emo Dark Corner', "Oh god… what does the authoress done to my family?" he asked.

"Then I'll dress her up and play house with her…" the queen began to dance crazily.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Prince Yuu Kanda walk leisurely toward the horse stable, well so much more for his annoyance that he seemed can't… well, _"Shit! Why can't I just forgot bout moyashi?!"_ he thought. _"Forget her! Forget her! Forget her!"_ he repeated the mantra as he banging his head on the wall of the horse stable. _"And why do I suspect that authoress were behind all of this and why do I keep hearing a sound of… engine?"_ Kanda said, still banging his head.

And…

-Vroom-

Ashelia swiftly drifted her Batmobile at the corner that will toward the horse stable and parked the Batmobile just inches away from Kanda. "Kanda!" she exclaimed loudly as she got out from the car.

Kanda make a mental note, "Whoever out there must be hated me…"

Cross, Tiedoll, Komui, Krory, Suman and Daisya wobbly went out from the Batmobile, "Fuck… next time, I'm going to sue her for driving crazily and ask the police to check her mental stability…" Cross said.

Tiedoll, Komui, Krory, Suman and Daisya nodded for agreement.

Ashelia ran toward Kanda, and shaken his body like he was some kind of piggy bank that contain worth of dollars, "KANDAAAAAAA!!" she screeched, "You gotta go back to the cottage for an unknown reason!!" she said. "And I even don't know what was happening but your Allen is fall into deep… slumber? I think and it's because of the curse!!" she said.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, "Che. Why should I care bout the moyashi?" he said.

"Cause you're the only one who could break the curse, dammit!"

"And why I'm the one?" Kanda asked.

"Hey Kanda, I thought I heard that there was someone name by Authoress wandering around the cottage and I think she was the one who caused all this mishap…" Ashelia said.

Twitch. Oh! How horrified was Kanda face when he heard the Authoress name, he clenched his fist, "Fuck! She's so dead that making me utterly dumb inside this story and make me think bout that stupid moyashi all the time!!" he gritted his teeth and then pushed Ashelia away, "Get off me, woman!" he said as he dashed toward the stable and took his horse toward the Yeegar's cottage… or mansion.

"Go Kanda!!" Ashelia cheered by raising her right hand and… "Owwww… that's hurt!" she cried. Wow, it's seemed that Kanda pushed her quite roughly and accidentally hurting her. "Damn… how can I drive back?" she said.

"I can drive!" Tiedoll raised his hand, "Truly! I'll show you my driver license one we got back to the cottage and I know you all were eager to know what will happen there!!"

Ashelia raised her eyebrow, "Although I don't really pick up any of your words entirely but it is good enough when there's someone could drive the Batmobile."

Ashelia, Cross, Tiedoll, Komui, Krory, Suman and Daisya went inside the Batmobile. Tiedoll sat at the driver seat while Ashelia sat beside him and the rest tried to sit comfortable at behind which is kinda hard when you have to squeeze your damn butt among with the other four butts.

"Get off! You sit at my territory!" Cross growled at Suman.

"Fuck! Your ass is to big, shit!!" Suman replied.

Ashelia sweat drops with the other, "Okay, Tiedoll… you can start drive now…" she said.

Tiedoll raised his right index finger, "First of all… wear your seatbelt…" he commanded Ashelia.

"Right, right… seatbelt." She said as she put the seatbelt across her body, "Done!"

"Hmm… light, okay… mirror, okay… brake, barely so… steering, quite expansive for good quality…lock the door, check-…" Tiedoll… did lock the door.

"Damn! Just drive the Batmobile, Tiedoll!" the guys at the back screamed like crazy.

"Hmm… is there anything I forgot aside from starting the engine?" Tiedoll said, "Oh right, I forgot to put the background song." He said as he turned on the radio.

MAXPOWER (16x)

Ashelia hair floated for awhile, and the others covered their ears as the sound waves emerge from the radio so loudly. From outside, the Batmobile were actually shaken.

Ouch! Who turned the volume so high?!

"Hmm… what should I do more? Oh, drive the car…" Tiedoll stepped the car pedal and the Batmobile move… no, it's reverse and the Batmobile hit the poor oak tree behind it.

Even if you feel bad, Even if you wish to leave and go away

In and out of madness, In and out of goodness

You must be awake

And ouch again, everyone head were hit at the headrest.

"Ouch… is there more hurting than being cursed by authoress?" Komui asked while his eyes were spinning like a whirl lollipop.

Ashelia narrowed her eyes toward Tiedoll, "Erm… my dear Tiedoll, can you actually tell me where did you ACTUALLY get the driver license?" she asked sweetly yet deadly.

Tiedoll looked at her, "Why yes exactly my dear Ashley…"

"It's Ashelia."

Max power Maximum and higher

Beat em all, lest beat em all

Max power, get it on, you go there

Let's get what you belong to

"Alright Ashley… I got my driver license by playing the 'Gran Turismo 4' and do you really wanna see my driver license?" Tiedoll said as he took out some piece of paper from his wallet, which it's utterly a paper that emblem with Froi Tiedoll name which look like… a fake one.

"Tiedoll my dear, don't tell me that you… ACTUALLY draw your own license?!" Ashelia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well yes, any questions?" he simply replied.

A moment of silence…

Max power Maximum and higher

Beat em all, lest beat em all

Max power, get it on, you go there

Let's get what you belong to

Ashelia turned her head facing the outdoor, "Okay, we're going to die…" she said.

"GAH!! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Komui wailed as he held Krory collar up.

"Ah! Komui, please calm down!" Krory said as he tried to calm Komui but failed.

'Gah! Open the door! Open the door, Cross!" Suman panicked and commanded Cross, who sat near the door and beside Suman.

"I can't open the damn door!! Tiedoll! Open the shit door!" Cross yelled.

Daisya, who sat in the middle just sweat drop, "Why did I have to follow them, anyway?" he thought.

Always in the riot, always in the lion's cage

It's what you need

Till the counter beats four, till your body needs more

Oxygen to breathe

Flowers were surrounded Tiedoll, "Okay… let's go!" he said as he drove the Batmobile like a madman who first time drove a car. Hell! Even a madman can do better than Tiedoll!

"TIEDOLL! Watch out!" Cross screamed while pointed a herd of sheep's crossing the road.

"Huh?" Tiedoll said and sadly… he actually rammed the poor sheep's.

When it's freezing when it's burning

Hold your black car, let it go far

Burns the fever burns as fire

Never never surrender

"First, I'll inherit all my swords collection to Kanda… second, I'll donate all my dresses to Allen… third, I willingly to leave my army to attack Cross later in the story… fourth, I'll entrust my-…" Ashelia held the gold locket, emblem with Flamenschwert's family crest, "Locket to my fiancé and-… OUCH!!" she cried in pain as her head were bumped on the rooftop. "TIEDOLL!" she exclaimed.

"Opps… sorry, didn't see that bumper." Tiedoll apologize and then make a 180° degrees drift at the corner that will lead to the entrance of Forest of No Return.

Max power Maximum and higher

Beat em all, lest beat em all

Max power, get it on, you go there

Let's get what you belong to

"Why do I have to die? Why do I have to die? Why do I have to die?! DAMMIT!" Komui shook Krory body.

"Ko-… mui… pl-..e…ase stop…" Krory begged.

Max power Maximum and higher

Beat em all, lest beat em all

Max power, get it on, you go there

Let's get what you belong to

"Whoa… cool… we actually have arrived inside the Forest of No Return…" Daisya said.

"That's because this is a fanfic… not a real life." Suman commented.

MAXPOWER (4x)

Beat em all, lest beat em all

MAXPOWER (4x)

Let's get what you belong to

"_Huh? What was that noise?"_ Kanda thought and immediately halted his horse to look behind, which utterly almost gave him a heart attack.

MAXPOWER (2x)

Beat em all, lest beat em all

-Zush-

The Batmobile passed through Kanda, which gave a sweat drop, "What the fuck?" he said.

MAXPOWER (2x)

Let's get what you belong to

"Oh! Is that Chomesuke? Oooo…. Wine! Woman! Hi girls!" Cross waved his hand toward the group of girls who seems to… take a bath at the river.

"Hi Cross!" they replied altogether.

"Oh! I just love this fanfic…"

Even if you feel bad, Even if you wish to leave and go away

In and out of madness, In and out of goodness

You must be awake

"OI TIEDOLL! You're gonna hit the front door!" Everyone inside the Batmobile exclaimed.

"Goodness… You must be awake… When it's-…" Tiedoll were singing according to the song.

When it's freezing when it's burning

Hold your black car, let it go far

Burns the fever burns as fire

Never never surrender

-Dush-Bang-Whoosh- Wee-Crash-KaBoom-La la la la-Hong-Damn

Whoa! Something cool had happening at Yeegar's cottage… or mansion! A Batmobile actually crashed his cottage front door! "Opps… a little bit wrong place to park the car…" Tiedoll said as he reversed the Batmobile and parked it inside the porch.

Beat em all, lest beat em all

Let's get what you belong to

Max power Maximum and higher

Max power, get it on, you go there

Max power, get it on, you go there

"Okay everyone… we had arrived!" Tiedoll said happily, "Err?" beside him was… an utterly shocked Ashelia and the rest of them were petrified into a stone. "Moral of the story… do not drink any alcoholic drink before you ride a car…" he smiled.

"And I utterly not am going to ride with you… anymore…" Ashelia said before fainted.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Oh… my lovely cottage… is ruined…" Yeegar cried in agony as he looked his dear cottage or mansion from outside.

"Did someone call for a Funeral Director?" a man in black robes suddenly appeared.

"Yup! That's us." Marie said as he raised his hand.

The man nodded his head, "Very well, my name Elvis Priston and who's the victim of today?" he asked.

"Oh… don't worry, we just wanna you to exorcist some Empress Road at the garden and throw her inside the hole that we had dug earlier…" Bookman said.

"And do you mind telling me… who's the group of people at your back?" Johnny asked.

"Huh?" Elvis Priston surprised and turned his head behind, "They're…" he said as he eyed toward the group that wore a dark robes with a hood covered their head.

"We're… the Man in Black…" one of them replied.

"Oh… right… the MIB." Bookman said. "Well, go on… do your work and did you bring the glass coffin we asked earlier?"

"Certainly… it's already beside you…" Elvis Priston said before he do leaving to exorcist Empress Road and throw her inside the ready-made hole.

"Okay… Marie, please bring Allen and put her inside the coffin before something happen and the people inside the Batmobile walk out from there…" Miranda softly asked Marie.

"Yes."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Where's that brat anyway?" Ashelia asked as she kicked some pebbles that was lying on the ground around the glass coffin.

"Don't know, don't care…" Daisya replied… "Argh! Can't I just be the one who will wake Allen?!" he exclaimed.

Ashelia draw her Thanatos and Miranda draw her personal axe that have been recently sharpened, "DAMN SHIT NO!" both of them said together.

"Is it me or I did hear something from the forest?" Suman said as he went beside Ashelia.

"Huh?" the three of them dumbfounded.

Yes, the sound just like a horse stomping could be heard from afar… everyone, yes… everyone, including the Elvis Priston and the MIB's were waiting what will happen next. So, three minutes later… they expected to… well, ya know… Kanda to reveal himself but… nah… it's actually…

"Hail O! Hail O…!" a handsome blond man… riding a white horse… accompanied by an Asian old hag-… I mean man suddenly appeared.

"Oh wow… a prince charming!" Everyone gasped in awed.

"Yay. So lovely…" Ashelia said in sarcasm before turned behind, "Where's that bastard?!" she silently cursed Kanda and clenched her teeth.

Miranda ran toward the blond man, "Are… you a prince for exactly?" she asked.

The blond man gave a blunt look at Miranda before… "Ah yes, it's I… Prince Bak Chan… who had searched through the land to search my only true love and it's happen to be a maiden who had a silver hair, enchanted voice, cute face, gray eyes, a curse symbol at her left eyes, tantalizing body, big-…"

"Okay, that's enough description and does this person happen to be Allen Walker?" Miranda interrupted.

"It's Snow Walker… to be exact." Prince Bak Chan replied.

"Nevertheless… that's her nickname and I hereby allowed you… to break the spell from Empress Road curse…" Krory said.

"Such a poor maiden…" Prince Bak Chan sobbed like a drama king, Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club, "Therefore! I'll gladly to be responsible to wake my Snow Walker! My true love!" just before he could actually dismount from his horse… suddenly, a familiar 'bi' person dashed toward him while riding a black horse.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!!" Kanda exclaimed from afar, releasing his supernatural creatures from afar.

"Heh?" Prince Bak Chan sweat drop, and before he could register what was happening… he's already flew toward Dark Order Kingdom.

"Gah! My prince!" Wong quickly ran to catch up him.

"Yay! Kanda!" Ashelia squealed like a fan girls.

Kanda hastily dismounted from his horse and attempted to search Allen, "Where's moyashi?!" he asked.

"And what business do you have with her?" Miranda asked, although she's kinda scared toward Kanda but no matter… as long it's to protect Allen virginity.

"I'm here to…" he suddenly lost his words, until Ashelia held a large board with some words scribble on it and he read it, "I'm-… here to… wake up-… my true lover… Snow Walker… what?!" he exclaimed.

"You are not qualified to be her true lover!" Miranda strongly opposed.

"And what do I have to qualify to be her true lover?" Kanda asked.

"You have to be either blond, have a white horse, charming or a prince…" Miranda replied.

"First three go to the pit hell and I only qualified for the last one…"

"Ohohohohohoho…" Miranda laughed, "You're… a prince? Don't joke around…" soon, the others also join laughing with Miranda.

"Pst!" Ashelia and Daisya whispered at Miranda.

"Hmm?" Miranda looked toward Ashelia and Daisya, who were waving their hand to come toward them. "What's it?" she asked.

"Actually Miranda… he's a prince…" Daisya said.

"Yeah… and for your information… Flamenschwert's is a royal family under Kanda's and thus make him a… powerful person than me…" Ashelia added.

"A.k.a. The heir of Lotus Kingdom… Prince Yuu Kanda." Daisya interrupted.

Everyone was still laughing and quickly petrified after that.

"But I thought you're joking when you call him a prince…" Krory said.

"Hmm… does my face look like I'm joking right now?" Ashelia said as she pointed at her face.

Everyone looked closely at Ashelia face, "Well, perfectly yes… of course." They said.

Twitch. "Never mind… just let him see Allen, 'kay?" Ashelia said as she tried to hold out her anger.

And so, Miranda step away to let our dear PRINCE went toward his moyashi… or true love. Kanda kneeled beside the glass coffin, staring toward the beauty that lies inside it. He then, carefully removed the heavy glass coffin top, with the help of Marie and he crashed it upon Cross, Suman, Krory, Tiedoll, Yeegar and Johnny.

"HEY!!" the six of them growled angrily.

Never minded them, Kanda… slowly used his right to lifted Allen back, so she could be near him and his other hand fingers were intertwined with Allen right hand fingers. Suddenly, Kanda felt his heartbeat were being shoot by someone… means that his heart stop beating.

Cross, Tiedoll, and Komui shot a film to record every moments passed by. Ashelia and Miranda prepared 12 box of tissues paper. Johnny, Yeegar, Bookman and Daisya were eating chips. Suman and Marie were ready to make any sound affects. Krory were acting on the stage while wailing Eliade name in his Keane Reeves style.

"Dammit… make your move, bastard…" Ashelia mumbled under her breath faintly.

"Oh lord! Oh lord! Oh lord! This is amazing! More drama!" Cross, Tiedoll and Komui whispered at each other as they taking the shot.

Kanda were blushing furiously, he slowly closing the gap between Allen and his face. And then he stopped cause his mind were blank like a piece of pure white paper, he took a long deep breath before starting to descend his lips upon the maiden before him until… Timcanpy flew dangerously toward Kanda back and hit his head… which made Kanda… actually kiss Allen! Kanda eyes were widened like a huge plate… well, if that really true.

"Ooohhhhhh…." Everyone awed upon the scene before them.

"Tiedoll! Tiedoll! Did you catch that?" Komui asked as he was crying and used Cross hair to wipe his nose.

"Hey…" Cross said angrily.

Tiedoll kept filming, "Yes! This is an art!" he also was crying.

"Oh! My Kanda is no longer a bisexual… I'm so happy…" Ashelia cried as she wiped her tears using her handkerchief.

"Allen… forgave me… I didn't have enough courage to stop this from happening…" Miranda cried as she held the axe.

Daisya put up a banner, "Go Kanda!"

Kanda quickly ascended from the kiss, his face were red as tomato, "Fuck." He cursed as he covered his mouth with his left hand. He then proceeded to stare at Allen, who's slowly began to wake up like any other maiden that had been cursed by a witch… or step-mother.

Allen eyes were half-lidded, staring toward the bastard before her, "K-… Kanda?" she said softly, "What are you doing here…?" Allen asked.

"I-…" Kanda stuttered.

"Yes Kanda… just said that Allen had being cursed by the evil Empress Road and hastily came here to broke the spell by making a make out session…" Cross whispered which everyone agreed with it.

"I came here because…." A flame suddenly engulf on Kanda body, "To kill that Authoress for making me-…" Kanda words were being interrupted by Allen, who's hugged him.

Allen buried her head at the junction between Kanda shoulder and neck, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" she said, "I always troubled you yet you still helping me…." She said.

Kanda could felt wetness at his neck, "Moyashi… are you… crying?" he said as he placed his hand around Allen.

"I'm sorry Kanda… but please… don't ignore me… please…" she said before being jerked away by Kanda.

"Shut up, moyashi…" he said as he stared toward crying Allen, "You're so damn annoying and always make me restless!" Kanda said as he planted another kiss at Allen lips, which gave her a sudden shock.

"Awww…" everyone cried.

As soon Kanda released her, Allen launched her body to hug Kanda. And he, swiftly carried Allen toward his horse and both of them mounted it.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. "Hail to the chipmunks! Bye Allen! Bye… err…" they stopped before cheering again, "Bye bastard!" they exclaimed.

Twitch. Kanda glared toward the group of people who still cheering, "They're in my next kill list…" he said as he placed his hands at both Allen sides to hold the reins.

"Umm… Kanda?" Allen sweat drop.

And so, Prince Yuu Kanda and Allen a.k.a. Snow Walker went toward the Lotus Kingdom and have their lovey-dovey life and live happily ever after…

:-#+**THE END**+#-:

"Fuck! Wait!" Cross interrupted. "This story is unexplainable!"

"Yeah! What happen to me?!" Prince Bak Chan said.

Ashelia also joined, "And where's my fiancé?"

* * *

This is utterly not the final chapter if you all want the most finale chapter... which contain Lavi and Lenalee rise. Kanda and Allen scene... more songs and what was happening to Prince Bak Chan. Any suggestion shall I think first before decide it. And I need more reviews!

Thank you for reading and please reviews... I don't mind flames.


	12. The Very Love You Ending

Dear me... I actually had finished the last chapter! Praise for me! Well of course... I wanted to **dedicate this very last chapter to** **windam2611** for being a loyal reviewer to this story! Love you so much! And I don't forget to thank **windam2611, Ai Minamoto, Pay Backs a Bitch, animesndrome, Starbucks, True Devil, Ritsuka Justice, YugiKitten,** and **Kagu-chan luvs An1m3.**

Tyki will be send to **windam2611** and I had tied carefully Harry Potter for **Pay Backs a Bitch**.

SONG: L'Arc En Ciel - Honey

* * *

After being attack by Kanda's Kaichū: Ichigen, Prince Bak Chan were thrown toward somewhere like a creepy dungeon inside Dark Order Kingdom.

-Wham-Dush-Crack-Huargh-Wow-Crap-Kaboom-

Oh crap, poor Prince Bak Chan had to suffer through my curse… nevertheless, we'll continue this story!

"Shit… crap… ouch… damn…" he cursed as he tried to get up from letting his face being dusted over the ol' dull and dirty floor. Prince Bak Chan dusted and smoothen his cloth back as he stood up, "Eh? Where am I?" he asked himself while his eyes roaming inside the room and his gaze fell toward a certain mirror at the center of the room. He sighed while took out his script and read it, "Okay… where am I? Oh yes, here…" he pointed his finger at the particular lines inside the script, "Go toward the damn mirror and search for the direction how to use it on the mirror border…" Prince Bak Chan eyed toward the mirror, "Well… worth a shot." He said as he threw the script on the floor, which later will annoyed the cleaning lady for littering. Prince Bak Chan stared toward the mirror for awhile before began to search the direction how to use mirror, "Hmm… where's it? Oh, here is it…" hey, he actually found it! "Hmm… yada, yada, yada…" suddenly, something caught his interest as he read it, "Once every 123 years 4 months 5 weeks 6 days 7 hours 8 minutes and 9 seconds… you can bring someone back to life by saying his or her name."

Cool! I want to bring my dead goldfish back to life which I wondered whether the fish will came back from the toilet bowl or through swimming inside the drain in front of my house. And will it turn into zombie?

"Bring… someone… back to life?" Prince Bak Chan trembled, "That means… I can…" tears started to stream out from his eyes before he proceed to hug the mirror, "Gah!! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee!" he exclaimed loudly, "Lenalee!! Why did you ever married to that red monkey?!" he wailed, "Why did you married to Lavi? Oh, Lenalee!" he began to screamed. Damn! He forgot to read the rest of the direction!

And after a worth while of crying Lenalee name and cursing Lavi name… the mirror suddenly shone brightly that will utterly attract woman who loves shiny things like jewelry.

"Eh?" Prince Bak Chan can only let out one word. Before him was… a glowing women figure that came out from the mirror, "Lenalee?" he called the women.

The women slowly turned her head toward him, "Bak-… Chan?" she said and the glow on her body started to fade away, revealing a beautiful Chinese girl.

Prince Bak Chan held a huge smile on his face, "Lenalee!" he started to run toward her, "Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee!" he exclaimed.

"Bak Chan?" Lenalee said, "Bak Chan!" she smiled.

"Lenalee!" Prince Bak Chan felt like he was in seventh heaven right now. As he get closer to Lenalee… he just wanted to hug her, whispering loving words, vowed to never let her go again and propose her. "Lenalee!" suddenly, he felt his face were being hit by thing like… a boot, "Ek?"

But… that was definitely gonna be destroyed by a certain red haired KING!

"Hi Bak! Long time didn't see you!" Lavi said happily while his right boot surface held Bak Chan face.

"Hi Lavi…" Prince Bak Chan replied as his face slowly slide through Lavi foot and fall on the hard cold… cool floor.

Lavi raised both of his hand and placed it back of his head, "Ahhhh… it's good to back, right Lenalee?" he asked his wife.

"Umm!" Lenalee nodded, "Oh Lavi… let us find our dear Allen… and we'll married her to our chosen prince charming." She said.

"But before that! I demand the Authoress to give my title as a KING back!" Lavi said loudly, "You heard me Authoress! I wanna it back! And give Lenalee title as QUEEN back too!!" he said.

Che. Should I kill him or what? Oh well, later and later I'll kill him… Alright! Alright! I give it back!

After demanding the title back, King Lavi took his wife hand, "Hah… that's better after getting the title…" he smiled and passionately bring Lenalee hand to his lips, "Lenalee… from now on, never partying at library, marrying other person, trusted someone to take care of our daughter and I'll wanted to married you again…" he said, ignoring the fact that Prince Bak Chan could hear it.

"Oh… Lavi, I love you!" Queen Lenalee said as she threw her hand around King Lavi neck and gave him a peck at his lips.

Well, after a several make out session… they get out from the dungeon and announce their former citizen that they have been revived by Prince Bak Chan, which later the citizen gave a really loud growl… not satisfying toward Prince Bak Chan that he accidentally revived King Lavi.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Eventually, this day… oh! So happy, so joy, so peaceful for our dear beloced hero and heroin… holding the marriage at Lotus Kingdom except there was something wrong with our hero… no, he didn't not get any transmitted unknown disease that spread from foul words like 'shit'.

Prince Yuu Kanda, who was wearing his royal garments walked forth and backward at the altar, and his face seemed kinda irritated, "Shit! The priest is late! Now moyashi is late!" he grumbled.

"Oh Kanda, please calm down… you eventually get married today." Tiedoll said who was wearing a plain brown suit with a green stripe tie. "You will be happy, everyone will enjoy and no insane people from rehab gonna stop this wedding as I already talked with Komui to plant some land mine at the entrance…"

Krory began to sweat drop, "You don't need to go that far…"

"Grrr…" Kanda gritted his teeth, "I demand this wedding to begin right away!" he shouted, pulled his Mugen out from its sheath, "Or I'll murder one by one every second late…" oh crap! Kanda is gonna start a massacre!

Tiedoll and Krory gulped and both of them hastily called Daisya, "Daisya! Daisya! Go get Allen right away!!" the shouted like a madman.

-Meanwhile-

"Should we braided or tied it?" Miranda asked Ashelia. She was wearing a teal colour dress, a high cut collar, a matching dark sandal and her hair was finished with a chignon hairstyle.

"Don't braid her hair! That will be copying me!" Ashelia turned her back, showing her long brunet hair that have been braided beautifully, "See?" she said happily. Ashelia was wearing a lavender colour dress that seemed to float around her calf, a high cut collar, and long wide sleeves, matching with a dark brown high-heel boots and her hair… well… simply braided.

Bookman suddenly interrupt, "How bout cornrows?" he asked, which resulted Ashelia draw out her Thanatos and Miranda held her axe, "Okay. Okay… it's just a joke." He said in apologetic voice.

"Umm… can you just leave it down?" Allen asked innocently. She was wearing a simple white wedding dress with a square lacey collar and a long wide lacey sleeves matching with a kitten heel shoe.

"Hmm… that will work." Ashelia and Miranda said together.

Suddenly, the waiting room door suddenly opened and Daisya burst in, "Gah!! Allen! Hurry up or Kanda will start to murder everyone!!" he exclaimed.

"Well hurry Mrs. Kanda! Your homer is gonna be like an uncontrolled crazy horse hormones!" Ashelia said as she took Allen arm and drag her out from the room.

Miranda followed from behind, "Wait! The flower! The flower!" she shouted, brought along the bouquet of flower.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Skip the formation! After Cross accompanied Allen toward the altar and gave her toward Kanda… bla, bla, bla, bla… the priest is late… which later gave Kanda an intend to murder him although he got a good excuse for being late cause he got an accident while taking care a herd of sheep but eventually being crashed by a Batmobile.

Kanda tapped his shoe impatiently, "Where the hell is he?!" he asked.

"Son, please wait for awhile… I'm sure his got-…" the king said and being interrupted by Kanda death glare… which remind him to shut up for awhile.

Yeegar suddenly rose from his seat, "Well… I think we don't have any choice but to leave it to me…" he suddenly dressed like Elvis Presley and act like the priest for Kanda and Allen wedding.

Yada, yada, yada… the speech, the vow… and here come our favourite part!

"Is there anyone like to oppose this young couple or leave it-…" before Yeegar could finish his words, the door suddenly explode and reveal…

Cross, Miranda, Komui, Krory, Johnny, and Bookman were utterly shock beyond their own words, "OMG! King Lavi and Queen Lenalee were brought back to life!" they shrieked.

King Lavi stepped forward, "Yeah! I oppose this wedding with my might!"

Bookman hastily ran toward King Lavi… no, do not get any idea bout hugging or tearful moments… "You stupid brat! Do no ruin this wedding with your stupid attitude and sit down!!" he said as he punched King Lavi with his 'panda attack'.

After winning the fight by body slam King Lavi, Bookman held the unconscious king by his foot and throw him at the bench, followed by Lenalee who silently and gracefully walked toward the bench to sit beside Miranda.

Yeegar coughed and continued his work, "You may kiss the bride." Yeegar said while posing like Elvis Presley. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" he exclaimed.

Kanda let his left arm held Allen waist while his other arm cupped her face, bringing her closer and soon… they share a passionate kiss, resulted the everyone around them cheered cause tomorrow is gonna a holiday! Whoopee! No work for tomorrow! After it's seemed like a tomorrow, Cross stood up from his seat.

"Okay, enough the make out session and let us party!" he said as he brought out a bottles of wine.

"Yipppeee!!" all the crowd shouted.

I have always been gazing

Ever since the distant days of my childhood

Even till today, that faint scenery

Still decorates my pure-white walls.

Kanda held Allen and carried her out. Oh! So joy! Everyone cheered for the new wed couple. Ashelia put a 'No Women Abuse' banner. Cross, Suman, Krory, Komui, Marie, Daisya, and Johhny celebrated by drinking a dozen bottles of wine. While Miranda, Bookman and Yeegar happily ate some cake and drink some tea.

-Month later-

Entangled by the dry winds,

Taking you with me

Honey so sweet,

Catching the limitless dream in my arms.

Kanda and Allen were on their honeymoon at Japan, Malaysia, Hawaii, and Dark Order Kingdom. King Lavi and Queen Lenalee with warm hearted welcome the couple to stay at their kingdom but much to Kanda displeasure. Plus, it's seemed like Prince Bak Chan tried to get inside the castle… attempting to murder King Lavi but failed.

In the rolling roads,

I just went a little crazy.

I can't take away the deep pain but,

Don't look at me with those sad eyes.

Ashelia snuggled closer and let her head fall on her fiancé shoulder as he hugged her, together they watching the sunset at the hillside and not to far from they were running Cross, being chased by Ashelia's army for some unknown reason.

Entangled by the dry winds,

Taking you with me

Honey so sweet, I want you to believe me

Even if this world is a lie.

Komui invented another Komurin and now it was chasing over Johnny, Miranda, Krory and Bookman inside Dark Order castle.

I want to fly, waitin' for sunrise

Crap! Harry Potter is being kidnap by one of his fan girls and deflowered him!

Always, always

I want to melt in your sweet, sweet smile.

Yeegar pleasurably read his future script while Suman and Marie fixed the cottage… or mansion.

Fate caught me

Everything around me is hazy but,

Don't stop yourself; you can hear it, can't you?

That place is calling.

Entangled by the dry winds,

Taking you with me

Honey so sweet,

Catching the limitless dream with my arms.

Poor Daisya… his salary were being taken by the king as the payment for fixing the castle wall… which earlier was Kanda fault where everyone seemed do not bother with it. Jean, Leo and Elda happily play together at the hillside. Chomesuke, who's happily peep King Lavi while sleeping… much to Queen Lenalee displeasure.

I want to fly, waitin' for sunrise

I want to fly, waitin' for sunrise

Soon, someone in Canada were about to receive Tyki Mikk as Authoress present. And crap! My finger is started to crack and…

THE END.

* * *

Please review although this is the last chapter and I do hope you all will wait for 'Apple and Grape' as my next fanfic! Don't wanna to tell you all which story but it will do surprise you all! I just hope so...


End file.
